Renesmee and Her Big Bad Wolf: Part 1
by sparklelove4
Summary: 10 years after Breaking Dawn, the Cullens move into their new house in Seattle, Washington. Renesmee is in love with Jacob, and Jacob is in love with Renesmee but neither one has the courage to say something until now. New characters and plot twists cause a lot of drama but will Nessie and our favorite wolf end up together? Rated M for Adult situations and Lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction and i hope you guys enjoy this. Please read and review! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: All credit for the characters in my book right NOW goes to the talented Stephanie Meyer. The only thing i own is this stories plot line and the characters i create.**

Chapter 1

Coming Home

Nessie's POV

Stepping off the plane was probably the best feeling I've ever felt. We were finally coming home. Well not back to our old house in Forks, but back in the United States. Two years after the battle with Volturi, Grandpa Carlisle decided it was time to leave. Wanting me to get a taste of new culture, my father recommended we move to a new country. That country happened to be England, London, England to be exact. I absolutely loved it there but I really missed all my other family back home. Grandpa Charlie had married Sue Clearwater so he wasn't that lonely without us but I know he really missed mama. When we left, Jacob came with us because he couldn't stand to be away from me which I was perfectly happy about. When Sam married Emily and they had their first child, Sam gave up his Alpha position and handed it over to Jacob because he was the rightful Alpha. Sam no longer phased and neither did Jared or Paul because they wanted to age with their families. Jacob let Quil take over the pack until he returned because he trusted Quil and knew that he could lead them correctly. I knew it was hard on Jacob being away from his pack and dad, but he never complained about it because he said I was his family. The way Jacob looked at me, talked to me, and acted towards me was amazing.

I was his imprint, and he was mine. Jacob had been my protector when I was little, my friend as I had grown older, and he was my soul mate. He's patiently waited for the last 10 years for me to grow and mature and have romantic feelings for him. He'd wait a hundred years if he had to and not even complain about it because Jacob was that amazing. I'm sure you can tell by the way I'm talking, that my feelings have changed towards him and I was ready to take our relationship to the next level. I am absolutely in love with him and I just want us to be a couple. The only problem? He has no idea I'm in love with him. I've been too much of a wimp to say something for the past 2 months so I just keep pretending that everything is great when in reality I want to bang that boy.

"Renesmee, please do not talk like that." My father came up next to me. We were walking out of the private plane airport in Seattle waiting for the limo to pick us all up.

"Technically I was thinking it daddy, you just heard it." I laughed. I hated the fact that my father could read my mind. Being a teenage girl with raging hormones, and a dirty mind didn't really work out well since my father always had to hear the dirty thoughts I was thinking about the sexy wolf boy standing next to me.

"What dirty things are going through your head now Nessie?" Jacob laughed with his perfect mouth. I wonder what kind of things he could do with that mouth. I heard my dad growl and I just laughed. Only if Jacob knew.

"Nothing that concerns you dog." I smirked. I looked up at him and he was gazing at me. He was so tall and tan and amazingly sexy I couldn't take it. Everywhere we went women always just stopped and stared as he walked by. Which really pissed me off but there was nothing I could do about it. He was literally perfect. He had the best body I had ever seen, with his strong arms that always kept me warm and those long legs that could run so fast Olympic medalists would be jealous.

The limo rolled up then and the whole family got in. Our new house was huge. Grandma and Grandpa had come here two months ago to make sure everything had been built the way they wanted. Grandpa had bought 20 acres on the outskirts of Seattle that was surrounded by trees and very secluded. We had been in the car for 20 minutes when suddenly we were on windy gravel road. The road went for about two minutes until we pulled up to a huge black iron gate. The limo driver punched a button on the black box sticking out and I heard Carlisle ask who is it. The limo driver said who it was and then the gates swung open. We drove down the black paved driveway for a couple more minutes until we pulled up to the house. My mouth dropped when I saw it, I knew it was going to be huge but I never expected this. The house was twice the size of our house back in forks and it was gorgeous. The house was made of stones and grey siding and the front had a huge porch. Granpa and Grandma came out of the house and smiled.

"Welcome to your new home!" Grandma squealed she jumped up and down. I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "I've missed you Nessie! Wait until you see your room it looks great!" She was so excited I loved seeing my grandmother like this.

"Bella, Edward, Jacob, and Nessie why don't you come inside and see your new house." Carlisle laughed grabbing Esme's hand and kissing her. After all this time it's so nice seeing how in love they are. I hope that's me and Jacob one day.

"Come on kid I'll race you inside!" Jacob took off into the opened front door. I sprinted in after Jacob and once I was inside I froze. The inside was more beautiful than the outside. We were standing in a huge open foyer with light pink walls and wood floors. There were paintings on the wall that looked like original Monet's and Renoirs. There was a huge wide staircase like one you would see in a castle in front of us leading up to the second floor. To the right of the foyer there was a big living room with a flat screen TV. Under the TV was all of my uncles' and Jacob's Xbox games along with their Xbox and WII. There was big half circle couch that could seat 12 in front of the TV along with two lazy boy chairs on either sides of the couch. The walls were a dark blue color and the carpet was cream. The living room led into a little room with my daddy's piano. There was a couch in their so that mama and I could listen to him play. On the left side of the house was the kitchen. I could tell by the way my grandma looked at it that she was head over heels in love with it. It was big enough to fit all of my family plus the pack. Next to the kitchen was the dining room. The room had red walls with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The dining room table was massive. I didn't know they made tables that big. If I counted correctly the table could fit 25. I guess grandma was planning on having thanksgiving dinner or something.

"Now that you have seen the whole bottom floor, you can go look at your rooms. There are four more floors. The second floor is where Esme and my room is, along with 4 guest rooms. The third floor is Alice and Jasper's room along with Rosalie and Emmett's because we all know that they need to be separated from everyone else. The fourth floor is where your room Renesmee along with your parents. We figured you would like to have your own space, so Jacob you are on the fifth floor by yourself." After Carlisle was finished explaining we all took off to our rooms. I was a little annoyed I would have to be next door to my parents again because they already woke me up every night with their moans and screams but as soon as I swung open the door that had a sign with my name on it, I really didn't care anymore.

My room was incredible. It was massive and colorful just like I wanted it to be. Three of the walls were a Caribbean blue while the wall leading into my closet was a light shade of violet. I had three big windows overlooking the backyard and a door leading out onto a tiny porch. I had a king size bed with a flower patterned bed set from Anthropology and a big Chandelier hanging over it. My en suite bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub, a walk in shower, and a long white marbled counter for me to put all my beauty products on. There was a mirror that hung above the counter and sink with Hollywood style circle lights on it. While I had a pearl colored tile in my bathroom, the carpet on the floor in my bedroom and closet was cream. My closet was a masterpiece in itself. It was already fully stocked and organized with designer clothes. I had a huge rack that fit all of my 800 pairs of shoes and a part set aside for all the jewelry my parents had bought me over the years. My closet was filled with dresses, jeans, skirts, shirts, sweaters, and jackets from all the designers I loved. I think I had died and gone to heaven.

I had shipped all my stuff over a week ago and my grandparents had unpacked it all because they are way too nice. I walked back in my room and stood there and looked around. There were picture frames all over the walls filled with all my favorite pictures. There was one of me and Seth at La push from when I was six I was wearing my pink bikini that had sparkles all over it and I had the biggest smile on my face. Oh how I missed Seth I couldn't wait to see him. There was one of Mom, dad, and I from when we went ice fishing in Alaska last Christmas that had been the best Christmas yet. My favorite picture though was the one of me and Jacob two months ago when we had visited Ireland. We had visited a castle and he was holding me to his chest. He was kissing my forehead and I was looking up at him with biggest smile. I looked so happy, I was glowing. I remember that perfect moment like it was 5 minutes ago. That was my favorite memory with Jacob. We weren't doing anything crazy or wildly exciting just walking around the castle playing and laughing one another and holding each other close. It was just like any other day we spent together; we were happy and care free. When he pulled me in on the lawn of that castle on the 6th of July it was rainy and cold but I had never felt warmer in my life then I had when I was in his arms. I had never felt as happy as I did when he smiled at me. I had never felt the electricity shoot from my forehead to my toes before when he kissed me, but as soon as his lips touched me everything changed and my world started spinning.

That was the day I fell completely in love with Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hey Guys! I know it's been two weeks and i'm so so sorry. I've been on vacation with my family in the Virgin Islands and there was no internet or cell phone service. I dont want you guys to think that i'm giving up on this story because i've only just begun and there is so much yet to happen! So now that my schedule is back to normal, i plan on posting every wedensday. Weeks that i have a lot of stuff going on, there could be a chapter posted before or after wedensday, plut plan on wedensdays being chapter days. If i know that i'm not going to have time to upload during a certain week i will probaly post two chapters the week before. I'm really happy that people are reading this story it really means alot. If you could take the time to review it would really mean alot. **

**Also, i know this story is starting off kind of slow, but i promise it will get better! I have a whole outline already on what i plan to do and it's going to start flowing i promise. Writing a story is like building a house, in order for a house to be beautiful and filled with lot's of things it got to have a strong structure. Lol i know it's stupid but seriuously. Right now i'm trying to build the structure of the story and make it strong before i start adding the really good stuff in. Alright sorry i'm blabbing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters as of right now belong to mw, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer who is the wonderful creator of the twilight saga, i'm just adding a new twist to the story because i have nothing to do with my life now that all the movies have been made.**

Chapter 2

The Birthday part 1

Renesmee POV

I woke up on the morning of my birthday with a big smile on my face. I don't know how or why but I knew today was going to be a big day. Not just because it was my tenth birthday, but because today was the day I was going to tell Jacob how I felt about him. I knew I had to wait for the right moment to tell him but the anxiousness and excitement was killing me. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was way too early to go downstairs and face my over excited family so I decided to unpack the three boxes I had brought with me from England.

I started on the first box which held my favorite books. From Jane Austin to Nicolas Sparks, I had so many books it was kind of ridiculous. I organized them on the lime green bookshelf in my room that stood next to the plush couch underneath the gigantic window overlooking the water. After what seemed like eternity, I finally finished my books and then moved on to the next box that contained my DVDs. Over the years, I had a pretty decent movie collection since I spent so much time in the house when I was younger I had to find something to do. Jacob got me all of his favorite movies and we would spend days together just sitting on the couch watching movies one after another. I carried the box from my closet over to the shelves underneath my flat screen TV hanging on the wall. I laughed when I saw some of Jacob and my favorites like Bridesmaids, Superbad, and the Breakfast Club as I lined them up on the shelves.

After I was finished with the DVD's, I walked back in to the closet to face the last box. This box held the only secret I managed to have, which was quite shocking since I lived in a house with a bunch of nosy vampires. I had kept the contents in the box hidden for the past couple years in England, and I had to find a good place to hide it. I don't know why I wanted to keep it from my family, but the voice in my head kept telling me to not tell anyone and to just keep it to myself so I did. I took a deep breath and ripped the tape off the top of it in one quick fluid motion. I slowly opened the flaps and smiled. I reached in and picked up what was inside and a huge smile spread across my face.

I was so focused on my secret box that I didn't even hear anyone enter the room until I heard a voice come from behind me. "Happy Birthday Ness!" Jacob said happily. I jumped and shoved the contents back in the box throwing it in the corner.

"Geez, Jake you scared me!" I laughed. He walked up to me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Sorry, I just figured with your enhanced senses you would have heard me like you always do. What did you just throw in the box?" He asked curiously. His eyes left my face and traveled toward the corner of my closet.

"Oh… um, nothing really just some old photographs.." I didn't know what to say. I made a mental note to myself that I would have to find a good hiding spot for it.

"It didn't look like some old photographs.." He asked warily. I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"Just drop it Jake. It's my birthday and I'm supposed to get what I want. So what did you get me? Some new heels, a new Hobo bag, Tiffany jewelry?" I asked changing the subject.

"You are so spoiled you know that? I'm saving my gift for later. Your family sent me up here to get you though because Esme made a huge breakfast and I'm hungry so hurry up. I'll be down stairs waiting for you." He said with a dazzling smile before turning and walking out and heading for the stairs. Until now, I hadn't realized that Jacob look unbearably sexy in his wife beater and sweatpants that hung low on his hips. I started thinking how all I really wanted for my birthday was to see what was under the sweatpants and what it could do. I had to shake my head to clear my head of those thoughts when I remembered that my mindreading father was downstairs and wouldn't be too happy.

After throwing my hair up into a ballerina bun, I headed down the long windy stairs where I was greeted by my family. I was stunned and happy to see my beloved Aunts and Uncles had finally arrived. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie had been on another honeymoon somewhere Asia while Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice had been visiting with the Denali's.  
"I'm so happy you guys are here! I didn't know you were coming back today!" I said gleefully as I gave them each a hug and a huge smile.

"Miss my favorite niece's tenth birthday? Never." Uncle Emmett said messing with my hair.

"Uncle Emmett, I'm your only niece." I laughed. I had missed my big, strong teddy bear of an uncle the past couple weeks. "Yes, but if I had others you would still be my favorite." The whole family laughed at that and we spent the rest of the morning eating the huge feast Esme cooked. Well Jacob and I ate it, while the rest of the family caught up.

The pack, Charlie, Sue, and Billy were all coming over that night for my birthday and I couldn't wait. I missed Grandpa Charlie and I really like Grandma Sue although I hated my step-aunt Leah. Let's just say she was one crazy bitch ass psycho. I did really love Seth, he was more of a friend then an Uncle though and he always hung around.

The rest of the day Jacob and I just hung around and relaxed. It was Saturday and Monday would be my first day of school. I was really looking forward to going especially since Jacob would be there with me. I would be starting as a junior because I looked about seventeen, along with dad, mom, and Aunt Alice. Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, and Jacob would be going as seniors. We were attending the local high school in town which was known for having very high standards and I couldn't be happier to test out my knowledge.

All day long my excitement kept building up. I knew that this was definitely the right night. Jacob was acting different towards me all day long, I didn't know how to explain it but he was just looking at me differently. Whenever he touched me, his hands would linger on my sensitive skin longer than necessary sending chills up my body. I had a feeling for a while that his feelings had changed towards me too and that he was just waiting for me to say something. I figured I would find out soon enough.

It was nearly 7, when my father came up to me with a strange look on his face. "So tonight's the night." It wasn't meant as a question, it was more of a statement.

"Yes. I mean I think I'm old enough and mature enough to start a relationship with Jacob. I'm technically only 10, but I'm so much more mature then a normal 10 year old." I responded with a nervous laugh. I honestly knew I was ready for this, I mean I have been for a while. Jacob was the one for me and I thought it was about time to tell him.

"If you feel you are ready, then I support you. I've come to like Jacob very much over the past decade and I think you both are perfect for each other and you both deserve to be happy." He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. My father and I had always been close ever since I was a baby. He and I are practically the same person with are personalities and bad tempers. When my father and I did get in fights it was like World War 3 in the house.

I could pass as daddy's twin if I wanted too; with the same bronze hair and facial features as him we looked like brother and sister. The only thing different was that I had the same chocolate brown eyes mom had when she was human and I had the same body as her too, besides the fact that my boobs are huge and I have longer legs. I truly had the best parts of both my parents and I was so grateful for that.

My extended family came bounding in as soon as the clock struck 7 and the party officially began. Aunt Alice decorated the living room and dining room with bright blues and shades of pink and purple and the rooms were filled with candles and paper lamps hanging from the ceiling. My Aunt truly was the most creative person I knew, even though she drove me crazy all the time.

The night was filled with laughter and happiness which I was really glad about. It was nice that my family and the wolf pack had actually become one giant family over the years and got a long great. The person I was the most happiest about seeing though was Seth. That boy was so important to me and I can't believe I had lived so long without seeing him. He came to visit England a couple times, and we came to visit Forks a couple of times a year but I missed seeing him almost every day and I was glad I could do that again.

"Nessie, can you please come to rez soon we haven't gone cliff diving in so long and it's more fun when your there!" Seth said as he plopped down in between me and Jacob and wrapped his arm around me. I swore I saw Jacob give him a dirty look out of the corner of my eye.

"Of course! I start school on Monday though so maybe Friday night Jake and I can drive down for the night and we could have a bonfire or something!" I smiled not because of the cliff diving part, but because of the staying the night _with Jacob_ part. I looked over at Jacob and he flashed his signature smile and nodded and I hoped it was because he was thinking what I was thinking.

I heard my dad growl but I laughed because I didn't know if it was at me or Jacob, but by the way Jacob suddenly straightened up I assumed it was at him. I saw my dad nod once out of the corner of my eye. This only further made me think that Jacob felt the same way as me. My father abruptly stood up and walked out of the room with a stern look on his face. A minute later Jacob turned to me and stood up too.

"Excuse me, I will be back in a couple of minutes." Jacob said as he stalked after my father. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Jacob as he walked out of the room. Everyone looked at me and then went back to conversing with one another. I think everyone could feel the awkward tension in the room.

"That was um awkward, so um Ness, can we talk in private?" Seth asked, his face turned serious.

"Of course, let's go for a walk outside follow me." I stood up grabbing his hand and headed towards the front door. We walked down the front steps heading towards the direction of the dock. "So what's on your mind? Is everything okay?" I was concerned because Seth always was so carefree and nothing usually bothered him but his body was tense and he was acting so weird.

"Do you love him Nessie? Not like a friend kind of love, but a romantic kind of love?" Seth asked casually.

"Who are you talking about? Jacob?" I laughed sarcastically.

"No, Quil." He rolled his eyes and I laughed. "Are you in love with Jacob?" We were almost near the dock and Seth was staring me right in the eyes. I got the chills suddenly and my whole body felt suddenly cold which was weird for me.

I took a deep and answered. "Yes. I've been in love with him since July when we went to Ireland. He's perfect and he's everything I've ever wanted. When he touches me my whole body feels like it's on fire, when he looks at me my heart melts, and he's always been there for me since the very beginning. I know that he's bound to me from the whole imprint thing but I feel like he completes me in every way. I don't know what I would do if he ever left me because I probably wouldn't survive. He's my everything. My soul mate, my best friend, and hopefully soon my boyfriend….." I said with a smile on my lips. Whenever I talked about him I couldn't hide the love and pride had for him in my voice.

"What do you mean soon?" Seth asked with a flash of sadness on his face.

"Well, I'm planning on telling him that I love him tonight. I'm almost 100 percent sure that he loves me too, and I think I'm old enough to start a relationship with him so I figured I would tell him tonight." I responded joyfully. We were walking down the dock when he suddenly stopped and turned towards me. "Why are you asking me this Seth?" Wait seriously why was he asking me this?

"Your too young Renesmee, you're a child, why the fuck are you trying to start a relationship?" He replied with a mixture of anger and sadness in his voice. His dark eyes stared right into mine.

"Excuse me? I'm ten years old and I stopped growing at the age of seven. I look and act like a seventeen year old! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I was pissed. What the fuck was wrong with Seth? What the fuck was going on?

"I just don't think you and Jacob are a good idea. He's older and more mature then you, and just because you're his imprint doesn't mean that you have to be with him. You could be with someone else if you want to, and if you weren't Jacob's imprint do you really think he would be here waiting for you? Do you really think he'd want to be with a fucking ten year old hybrid?" He screamed at me with a loud angry voice.

"What did you just say to me?" I started crying. Like really crying. I don't know if it was because I was hurt or if it because I was in shock. I'd never seen Seth act or talk like he was at that moment. He was always my angel face friend, Jacob's pack mate and best friend, and my families' other favorite wolf.

"I'm sorry Ness, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I just thought I would have more time." He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me to his chest. I hadn't realized he was shaking until he stopped as soon as I was in his arms.

"More time? I'm confused Seth. What are you talking about?" I looked up at him with my tear stained cheeks and my mascara smeared across my eyes. I didn't understand at all what he was talking about.

He took a deep breath and brought his face down to the same level as mine so he could look at my expression. "I thought….I thought I would have more time to.. to make you fall in love with me. To convince you to choose me instead of him." He said looking to see my expression.

"Wha..wha.. what?" I stopped crying and took a step back.

"I'm in love with you Nessie, and I know that deep down your in love with me too. I thought I had more time to make you realize you were in love with me. I've loved you ever since that day last spring when we were on the beach and you said that I was amazing and any girl would be lucky to have me. I realized that night that you were that girl. The only girl I wanted. The only girl I needed. I love you Nessie, I love you so much and I want you to choose me." He came up to me then I tried to back up, but the piling was behind me and there was nowhere to go.

He wrapped me in his arms and gently pulled my face up to his. I was so shocked and confused I couldn't move. I didn't want this. I didn't want Seth I wanted Jacob. Seth whispered I love you Nessie and pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me for about 20 seconds before I pushed him away. I was disgusted. How could Seth do this? After I professed my love for Jacob to him? Jacob his best friend and brother?

My first kiss was supposed to be with Jacob. My Jacob. The boy that had waited ever so patiently for me for ten years. If he found out about what had just happened he would be heartbroken. I loved Jacob not Seth, and I wanted all my firsts to be with Jacob.

I started crying again. What the fuck just happened? I turned around then to run but froze in my tracks. Everyone at the party was standing at the top of the hill leading down to the dock. Everyone's mouths were hanging open. I looked at each one of their faces trying to find the one I wanted to see the most. The one that was probably heartbroken and devastated by what he just saw. I looked down the line at each one of my family members. I looked for Jacob's but couldn't find it anywhere. Shit this cant be happening.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

**Thank you so so much for reading! Please review it helps me when you review! By the way i saw the midnight premier of breaking dawn part 2 and then i saw it again 10 hours later and i don't know about you guys but i thought it was amazing!**

**Thanks,**

**Sparklelove4**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: You guys all ROCK! I was so happy that i had three reviews and two new followers within and hour of me posting i decided to npost another! I felt bad that i missed two weeks so i figured i would post the next chapter i had written! So i tried something new with this chapter and put it in Jacob's POV. If you guys like it then i'll start doing every other one in his POV. Since this is the second part of "The Birthday" it's similar to Renesmee's POV from chapter 2 but not quite the same. I forgot to say this earlier, i hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and ate lots of yummy food and you had a nice break from school. Anyway, here's chapter 3 i hope you all like i! PLEASE review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer i just like adding my own twists! **

Chapter 3

The Birthday part 2

Jacob POV

It was my angel's birthday and I was so happy because today she was finally ten years old. The fact that she was ten years old was great, but the even better thing about her being ten was the fact that I was now allowed to make her my girlfriend. Edward asked me a couple years back if I would wait until she was ten to start a romantic relationship with her. He wanted to have his little princess to himself for a while before I came in and took her away from him.

Over the years I had gained a lot of respect for Edward. Not just because his daughter was my soul mate, but because he honestly was a good man. After everything that had happened and all of the stupid stuff I had done, he allowed me into his home and around his daughter. Before Renesmee, I hated Edward, absolutely hated him and wanted him dead. Now that I'm older, I realized that everything worked out like it was supposed to. Edward and I had become good friends over the past ten years and when I asked if I could move to England with them a couple years ago, he didn't even hesitate to say yes.

So when he asked me to wait for Renesmee, I of course agreed. I don't know what I would do if I was in his position, and the fact that he only said ten years instead of 30 was very unselfish of him. What can I say? I'm definitely an Edward fan. I have a lot of respect for him and the rest of the Cullens even though blondie is a bit of a bitch sometimes. They took me in and allowed me to live with them for the past couple years. After hanging around Carlisle so much I learned where Edward got his graciousness from. Carlisle was the most generous, unselfish, and kind person I had ever met. He took something bad that happened to him, and made something good out of it. I really looked up to him.

The past couple years in England were fun and full of adventure, but I missed Washington. I missed my pack, and my dad, and I even missed Paul, my now brother in law thanks to my favorite sister Rachel. They have been married for about six years now and have one child and another on the way. My niece Lily is adorable. She is so cute and says the funniest things. She's four and she's really excited about her little sister that's due in December. I'm really happy for Rachel because she has worked so hard and is such a great person.

I'm a little jealous of her though. She's married and has a beautiful daughter and another one on the way. I wish that was me and Renesmee. I know it's going to happen one day and I seriously can't wait. I don't know about Nessie, but I want a ton of little rugrats running around. I can't wait to be husband and a dad. I guess I should worry about becoming a boyfriend though first and think about all the other stuff later.

When I walked in and saw Renesmee in her closet and said happy birthday my heart stopped. She was so breathtakingly gorgeous that it was hard to not run up and kiss her. I want her so bad it's getting ridiculous. I have to take an ice cold shower every morning because of the sexy dreams I have about her every night. She was finally old enough and I was ready to make her mine.

I had been planning her birthday surprise ever since we got back from Ireland. We were visiting some castle I don't even remember the name of when I fell absolutely in love with her. Edward of course knew and we have had many conversations about it. I know that her feelings have changed towards me and Edward said that I should wait for her to make the first move because he didn't want me to scare her.

I knew it was pretty awkward for Edward listening to all the dirty thoughts I had had about is little girl and I would get growls from him which was a sign that I should stop before I got ripped to pieces. It was just so hard when she always looked so god damn sexy. Even with her sitting on the floor in her pajamas, unpacking with her curly bronze hair going in 30 different directions, she still looked perfect.

When she asked me about her present I couldn't help but smile. I had gotten her a necklace from her favorite store Tiffany's. I don't know any other ten year old in America that has as much jewelry from Tiffany's as she did, but I didn't really give a fuck because she could have whatever she wanted. The necklace wasn't just any necklace though, it was a customized necklace that I had designed a couple months back. It was a silver chain that had a diamond heart locket on it. When you opened the locket it up it had the picture of us at the castle in Ireland on the left side which was my favorite picture. On the right side i had writing engraved that read "I love you forever."

The whole family loved it when I showed it to them and they all knew that I was planning to tell her on her birthday. I had the whole plan figured out and the whole family was in on it. I was going to take her to the waterfall I had found when I was taking a run and I was going to tell her I loved her. I set up a path of candles leading up to a little table with a cake on it that read "Renesmee will you be my girlfriend?" I know it's cheesy but Renesmee had always been into the cheesy romantic things she saw in movies so why not?

As soon as the party ended I was going to take her to the waterfall and ask her. I was so excited all day I couldn't even sit still. We watched movies and I tried to keep my thoughts together and try not to mess up. The whole family laughed at me all day long because they thought my nervousness was hysterical. Nessie didn't notice and I really don't know how because I looked like I was having seizures all day. When she when upstairs to get her makeup and hair done by Alice, Bella helped me set up the little display in the forest.

"You know, I really am excited for you Jacob. I'm glad your finally getting what you always wanted." Bella turned to me and smiled as she started lining up candles. I always thought I was in love with Bella, but I guess I was so attached to her because she was the mother of my imprint. Everything made so much more sense after Renesmee, and destiny has a funny way of working sometimes.

"Thanks Bells, I'm happy that you support me and think I'm good enough for your daughter. You know I'll treat her right and respect her right?" This is why I loved Bella. She's always been so supportive of me and for her to let me be with her daughter and fully stand behind me meant so much.

"Of course Jake you already do. She loves you, and you love her and you two are going to be perfect together." She said happily.

"Alright, I'm glad because I don't know what I would do if you didn't support are relationship." We made the whole scene look like a work of art I hoped Renesmee would love it as much as I did.

When I got back to the house I changed into a pair of jeans and my favorite black t-shirt that Renesmee loved so much. As soon as I walked down the stairs Renesmee came out of her room and my heart stopped. Why is she so beautiful? Renesmee had on a short, light blue dress with a sweet heart neckline that clung to her curves in all the right places and she had the black Steve Madden pumps I had bought her on her feet. She smiled at me and walked over.

"You look so pretty Ness, words can't describe." I smiled and pulled her to my chest. I heard her heartbeat pick up and smiled even wider. Whenever I held her close to me her heart always picked up and it was the best sound ever.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." She giggled. "Wanna be my escort to help me downstairs?" She winked at me. Renesmee wore little makeup, yet she still looked better then all the supermodels in the world.

"Of course, right this way my lady." I said allowing her to hook her arm in mine and we headed down the stairs.

When everyone got here I was ecstatic. I hadn't seen my dad or my pack in a while and I was happy to be reunited with them. Now that I was back in town, I was the Alpha once again and Quil happily gave the title back to me. He brought Clair which Renesmee was happy to see because they had always been good friends.

Everyone laughed and caught up over the huge feast that Esme made which of course was delicious. Now that Paul, Sam, and Jared were married and had families of their own, our family kept getting bigger. It was truly funny to see that vampires and werewolves could be around each other without trying to kill each other. If our ancestors could see us now, they would probably be rolling over in their graves.

Seth, Renesmee, and I were sitting on the couch when Seth asked if Renesmee could come hangout in La Push soon. Seth always had clung to Renesmee which didn't bother me up until now, she was my imprint and he needed to back off. Renesmee said that maybe her and I could go for the night the following week and my heart skipped a beat. Renesmee and I alone without her family? The things we could do….the things I could do to her without her family knowing. My mind kept thinking of all the dirty things I could do and I totally forgot about her mind reading dad who started growling. Whoops.

When Edward stalked out of the room I figured I should follow because I knew I was in trouble so I figured I would get it over with. I followed him upstairs into Carlisle's office. I walked in to find him sitting in the chair behind the desk with his head on the desk. I took a deep breath and took a seat in the chair opposite of him.

"Jacob, do you know how hard this is for me? My baby is growing up. Most father's have 18 years but I only have had ten?" He looked up and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I knew where he was coming from. "It's hard enough dealing with the fact that you two are about to be a couple, and even more difficult with you thinking about sexual things to do with her. She's just a baby." He barely whispered.

I sat there quiet for a minute. I didn't know what to say to him. Renesmee and Edward had this bond, I couldn't explain it, but they were just attached at the hip. Renesmee absolutely adored her father and looked up to him so much. They were so alike it was funny besides the fact that she inherited is bad temper which made her very scary when she was mad. Edward laughed at my thoughts and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to it's just so hard. I'm not trying to disrespect you or Renesmee, or Bella for that matter. I don't just want to be with her for the sexual things, you know that of course, but you know the sexual things are going to happen eventually." I stated trying to act mature even though the awkward conversation was about to make me freak out.

"I know that Jacob. If you don't mind, can you please wait until your married to have sex? I want her to remain pure as long as possible? But could you do this for me? Please?" He asked sounding defeated. I couldn't believe he was asking me to wait, but I didn't want to disrespect him so I agreed.

"Good, so now that, we got that awkward conversation out of the way, you ready to do this?" He got up with a crooked smile on his face.

"Yes I've been ready for about ten years." I nervously laughed. He patted me on the shoulder and we headed downstairs to rejoin the party.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs everyone looked really excited. I'm guessing one of the bloodsucker's had told everyone about my plan and all of them seemed pretty ecstatic. They all knew that our relationship was going to take the next step soon and were all supportive.

"Jake, I'm so happy for you two!" Emily, Sam's wife came up and hugged me. Emily was like an older sister to me and she had always loved the pack like brothers when Sam was in it.

"Looks like Jake finally grew some balls and decided it's time to be a man!" Embry said laughing. I hated him. Honestly sometimes I really wanted to punch him, but he was my brother and did make me laugh.

"So Edward gave you the no sex before marriage talk… like that's going to last. You're not even with Nessie yet and you take a cold shower in the morning, how many are you going to take when your together?" Emmett cracked up. Bringing up my cold showers that's taking it a little too far. Esme smacked him in the head yet and gave him a look that could kill. Emmett pouted and everyone laughed. God I freaking loved Esme.

"Thanks everyone for the encouragement. Everyone's acting like we are getting engaged but I haven't even asked her yet." I smiled. Wait speaking of Renesmee where was she?

"She's down on the dock with Seth." Edward answered my thoughts.

"Oh well let's all go down to the dock because it's 9 o'clock and I have to put Lily to bed, and I want to say goodbye to Nessie." Rachel said waddling over to give me a hug. Everyone agreed and we all walked out and headed towards the dock.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face the whole way to the dock and Edward and Bella walked next to me encouraging me the whole way. We were almost at the edge of the hill where the staircase leading to the dock was when Edward suddenly stiffened.

"No." He whispered shocked.

"What?" I asked confused but continued to the edge and then stopped. I saw what Edward was talking about.

Seth had Renesmee pressed up against the wooden piling on the dock and was kissing her. I stopped breathing. This couldn't be happening. Renesmee, my imprint, my soul mate, my future was kissing my best friend. I dropped the little box that held my love's necklace in it and ran. I couldn't watch. How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me? How could Seth do this to me he was like my brother.

I can't remember the last time I cried, it was probably when Bella chose Edward over me all those years and I thought my world was ending. In a way it's funny how all these years later there I was again in tears because the girl I was in love with, the daughter of Bella, just kissed another guy. I felt betrayed, had she just led me on all those months? No, Edward told me she was in love with me. What changed her mind? Was I too late? I asked myself these questions as I ran to the waterfall.

I was shaking so hard I couldn't even see straight. I picked up every candle and through it at the trees surrounding the area. Hearing the glass shatter made me feel even worse because that's exactly how my heart felt right now: shattered. I picked up the cake and through that next. When I was done destroying the whole area, I decided to get away. The next thing I knew I was in my wolf form.

I started running and I wasn't planning on coming back. I told myself I never wanted to see her again, but I knew I couldn't do that. She meant too much to me for me to not ever look into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes again. I was almost at the Canadian border when I caught familiar scent coming from behind me and getting closer and closer. I whipped around and became face to face with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Jacob, you need to come back." Carlisle said in his soothing voice. "I know it hurts but you can't run away from this." I really didn't want to go back but I knew I had to, I couldn't run away from everything and I was just going to deal with the fact that my best friend was with my soul mate instead of me. I shook my head as to say no, when a sudden feeling of guilt washed over me. I growled at Jasper knowing he had used his gift.

"You know that if you stay away from her it's not only going to kill you, but kill her too.' Jasper said holding his hands up in defense. I knew he was right and as stubborn as I was I started running back to Seattle. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper caught up with me and the four of us made our way back to the house.

It was 3 in the morning when we finally reached the house. Esme, with a pity look on her face handed me some of my clothes and I went behind a tree to change. I took a deep breath and made my way over to the house. I walked in the front door and saw all of the Cullens besides Renesmee sitting in the living room. They all looked sad especially Bella and Edward who couldn't even look me in the eye.

"I…um. I.. um I'm going to bed." My voice cracked and gave away the fact that I had been crying. Esme gave me a hug before kissing my cheek and saying goodnight. Esme had always been like a mother to me and always knew what to say and how to comfort me, but not even the sweetest of all the Cullens knew what to say to me right now.

I dragged myself up the stairs dreading the fact that I had to walk by _her_ room. As I was passing, I heard her sniffling and for a second I felt sorry for her but then I remembered what she did so I continued down the hall and up the stairs leading to my room. I walked straight into the bathroom stripping my clothes along the way and walked up to the sink and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and I looked like shit. I was washing my face when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in.." I said sadly. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. All I wanted to do was climb into bed and pretend tonight was all just a dream. I dried my face and then padded out of the bathroom and into my room. I stopped in my tracks.

There sitting on my bed was Renesmee. Makeup down her face and tears pouring down her face she looked up at me. My heart was already completely shattered so there was nothing else to break. Normally the sight of Nessie looking like this would kill me. I would go crazy trying to figure out what was wrong. But now, I was so numb I didn't even flinch. I just stood there looking at her.

"Jacob…I'm so..so..sorry" She blubbered. She held her face in her hands and cried harder then I had ever seen her cry before. I stood there staring at her for awhile. She finally looked up at me waiting for me to forgive her like I always did.

"Get out." I said coldly. I didn't even want to look at her.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Get out." I repeated. I had never talked to her like that before. Ever. She whispered I'm sorry one last time before getting up and walking out the door. She looked at me once more before she closed the door headed back down to her room, taking all the broken pieces of my heart with her.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**Sparklelove4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hey Guys! So i officially have 10 reviews! I was really excited when i got an email this morning during math class because even though i failed my math test i still got ten reviews lol. Okay so here's chapter 4, also if i get to 15 reviews by sunday ill post chapter 5! So please read and review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight saga i just made up my own plot and started my own story because now that there are no more books and movies i dont know what to do with my life...**

Chapter 4

A New Beginning

Renesmee POV

It had been 2 days since my horrible birthday and I still felt like complete shit. I laid in bed dreading the fact that I had to get up and face the world today. I hadn't come out of my room since Saturday when Jacob told me to get out of his room. My best friend wasn't talking to me and today was going to be absolutely horrible. Today was the day of school and not only did I have to be in the same school as Jacob, I had all the same classes as him too.

A couple months ago when we signed up for our classes, I tested into senior classes and just "happened" to get the same classes as Jacob. Normally I would be really happy about this, but obviously because of the current situation this was the worst thing possible. I would have to look at his beautiful face all day long and feel my heartache because we should be together and were not.

After Seth kissed me, I had to face my family. One by one all the wolves and their families left without a word because they were in utter shock of what they had just witnessed. I explained to my family the real story, and after I showed them all with my gift, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa, and Uncle Emmett took off to tell Jacob to come back.

When he finally did come back and I tried to talk to him, he told me to get out and for the past two days I've cried myself to sleep. Daddy and Mom came in to check on me constantly trying to get me to talk and eat. I refused to do both but they just kept on trying. When I finally did talk, it was with Daddy because I had heard him go up to Jacob's room the morning before, and I wanted to know if they talked.

"Dad, did you tell Jacob the real story? That I didn't mean to hurt him? I didn't want Seth to kiss me, if I had known he was going to do that I would have never of gone on a walk alone with him." My father had climbed into bed and wrapped me in his arms like he used to when he was little. Whenever I had a bad dream as a child, he would come in and lay with me for the rest of the night.

"I did…" My father gave me a kiss on my forehead. "He is more mad at Seth then anything. Seth knew how Jacob felt about you, and yet he did what he did. I know he wants to talk to you, but he said he needs time to think some things out."

"What do you mean think some things out?"

"I don't know Renesmee, but give him time. You know you would have acted the same way if it was Leah and Jacob." I made a face at that knowing that I would have gone nuts if that had happened.

"Okay. Thanks dad." He gave me one more kiss and then left me alone with my thoughts. I figured Jacob would come talk to me some point that day but he never did. I watched the hours tick by, waiting and hoping only to be disappointed. I spent the rest of that night curled up in a ball and crying some more.

I finally decided to get out of bed at 7 a.m. because Seattle High started at 8. I walked into my huge closet trying to figure out what I wanted to wear. As miserable as I was, I had to admit I was still excited to go to school. I finally decided on a pair of Luck Brand dark wash skinny jeans and a sparkly light purple sweater from Nordstrom. Because it was raining outside, I decide to wear my black hunter rain boots that I had just gotten.

After taming my curls and adding a tiny pit of mascara and blush to my face, I headed downstairs to face my family. I walked down the spirally stairs and headed into the kitchen where I could smell bacon.

"Good morning Nessie! It's your first day of school are you so excited!" Grandma Esme said as she place a plate full of eggs and bacon on the counter in front of where I was sitting.

"Morning, and yeah I guess." I said in a gloomy voice. I slowly ate my food and one by one my family piled in and started chatting aimlessly. I almost didn't notice when Jacob finally entered the room. He sat on the farthest stool away from me and I'm not going to lie, that stung a little.

"Hey wolf, you ready for school? Let's hope that you actually graduate this year." Uncle Emmett laughed.

"Ha. Ha. I do believe half the reason I didn't graduate, was because I was so busy trying to protect Forks from bloodsuckers like yourself." He painfully laughed. I could tell he was faking his smile when Esme handed him a plate and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye, I saw pain flash in them and I knew he was trying to act ok.

I kept looking at him, and I knew he knew I was staring but he just continued on staring. At 7:40 dad said it was time to leave. Grandma took a picture of me, mom, and dad and the we all took off. Mom, dad, and I took dad's new old man looking silver Volvo, while Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie took Emmett's new Black Hummer. Jacob took the black Chevy truck Grandpa had gotten him.

With the way all my family members drove, we made it to school within 5 minutes, which was a good 20 miles away from our house. As soon as we got out, I could feel everyone staring at us. They whispered about who was the hottest guy, which most of the girls said daddy, which made momma growl and who the prettiest girl was, it was Rosalie of course.

We went to the front office and were handed our schedules. Seattle High had a block style schedule. We only had four classes a semester which meant that I had 4 classes a day and they were an hour and 25 minutes. Jacob and I had Trig, AP British Literature, AP U.S. History, and AP art. Daddy, momma, and Emmett were in our art class, Rosalie and dad were in my history class, and Alice and Jasper were in our Trig class. We all had first lunch together after the first two periods.

Jacob and I walked silently to our first class. Everyone stared at the two breathtaking "siblings" as we walked into Trig. Jacob took a seat in the back and before I sat down in the seat next to him, some hoebag who had way to much makeup on and really bad roots, sat down in the seat. She gave me a dirty look and then turned and smiled at Jacob.

"Hi I'm Brandy, your Jacob right?" Hoebag had a nasally voice that made my ears ring.

"Um, yeah, hi." Jacob said awkwardly. I could tell he wasn't into her; he was just trying to be nice. "This is my sister Renesmee." I swear that my eyes almost bugged out of my head, that the was the first time Jacob had acknowledged me in two days.

"Oh, yeah, I heard that Dr. Cullen adopted a ton of kids, isn't he like only 25?" She looked me up and down trying to find my flaws but I gave her a smile because she wasn't going to find one.

"Hi and yes he is. He just loves kids, and my adoptive mother can't have children so they adopted all of us. Edward and I are twins, Jasper and Rosalie are twins, and then Bella, Jacob, and Emmett were all adopted separately." I lied smoothly. Alice and Jasper rushed in as the bell rung and took seats on the other side of Brandy. I sat down next to Alice and listened as the teacher began.

I'm just going to point out right now that I hate fucking math. It is fucking pointless and is pure bull shit. I've never been good at it ever. Name any subject you wanted and I was good at it, but math was really hard for me. The whole class I tried to focus but couldn't stop thinking and looking at hoebag who was sitting next to my man. Hoebag flirted with him the whole class and pretended to be stupid just so Jacob would help her. To my surprise, Jacob flirted back. Really? I wanted to punch the hoe.

Jasper felt my anger and annoyance and I could tell he was getting uncomfortable trying to control my feelings, Aunt Alice just laughed. To my delight, it turned out hoebag was also in our AP lit class and sat next to Jacob again. I decided to sit in the front, that way I wouldn't be tempted to bite her and suck her dry.

I wasn't paying attention when a cute brown haired boy came and sat in the chair next to me. He had blue eyes and was very tall and muscular, I'm sure if I was a normal human girl I would have been drooling. He had a football jacket on and I figured he was the quarterback.

"Hi, my names Ryan. Your Renesmee right?" He smiled at me. He had a very manish voice and all the girls sitting next to me turned and stared at me with envy.

"Yes, I just move here from England with my family." I smiled back. I figured if Jacob could flirt with hoebag, I could flirt with the football star,

"Yeah I heard, your parents are crazy for adopting a bunch of teenagers but I bet having abunch of teenagers in one house is really fun." I was surprised by how nice this guy was acting I figured he would be a total douche bag.

"Yeah my parents are crazy, but it is really fun I'm never bored." I laughed. "So, a football star like you in an AP class, I'm surprised." He looked at me shocked.

"How did you know that?" He asked surprised.

"I don't know lucky guess." I flirted with him. I glanced quickly at the back of the room and noticed Jacob glaring at Ryan. I turned back around and smiled to myself. My little plan of me making Jacob jealous was totally worth it. Ryan and I flirted back and forth the rest of class and I actually felt better than I had in a couple days.

I sat with Ryan at lunch, and I actually really liked Ryan. Daddy said that he thought I was cool and funny and just wanted to be friends and I was perfectly fine with that. The rest of the school day consisted of Jacob staring at me as all types of guys fawned over me, Uncle Emmett breaking three paintbrushes in art, and hoebags 1, 2, and 3 trying to get in Jacob's pants. What a wonderful day.

I was ecstatic when the final bell rang and walked to my locker to get my books that I needed to take home. I walked outside to meet my family where we had parked, but only found Jacob waiting by his truck.

"Hey." He said casually. The fuck? We haven't talked in two days and all you have to say is hey. What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck.

"Hi, where's my family."

"They already left."

"Guess I better start walking then." I turned and started to walk away when Jacob grabbed my arm.

"No, Nessie we need to talk." He said in a soft voice.

"Okay, let's talk." I said finally relieved.

"No not here. Get in the truck I know where we can go." He said walking over and opening the passenger door for me. I smiled and said okay. FINALLY. Jacob and I were going to talk things out and we were going to be fine. We were going to be more then fine, we were going to be a couple.

He drove slower then he normally did heading in the direction of my house. 5 miles away from my house he turned onto a trail that led into the woods. We were silent the whole time and before I knew it we were stopping in front of the most beautiful waterfall I had ever seen. It was so beautiful that it looked like something you would see on some tropical island, not in the middle of the woods in Washington.

J

acob got out of the car without saying a word and walked over to the edge of the river the waterfall fell into. His back was towards me but I could sense that he had a sad look on his face. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the tree a couple feet away from me had some type of white stuff all over it. I looked a little closer at the area around me and gasped. The beautiful sight of the waterfall distracted me from the ugly scene surrounding it. There was broken glass all over the ground whit half broken candles thrown everywhere. There was parts of what looked like a table and chairs thrown into the water and up in to the trees. I just kept looking around at the horrific scene that was in front of me and I knew that Jacob was staring at me watching me take it all in.

"What is this place Jacob?" I asked almost breathlessly.

"This place is where I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend." He said with a pained look on his face. "After I saw you and Seth sucking face, I ran here and destroyed everything." He said in a broken voice.

"Jacob..I'm so sorry, I.. I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't know Seth had feelings for me." I said taking a step forward. He looked at me then with a strange expression on his face.

"Renesmee you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that's sorry. I'm the one that imprinted on you and made you feel that you _had _to be with me. It's not fair that because of some stupid wolf thing you feel attached to me. It's not fair and I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, you could be with Seth, or you could be with Dylan." He said in sympathetic tone.

"But… Jake..your-" He cut me off holding up a finger.

"I want you to be happy Renesmee. I honestly do. I love you so much and I would die for you if I had to, but I want you to be able to have a choice. Your still young and have never been in a relationship before, and now because of me, you're supposed to be with the one you're going to be with forever? It's not fair and I want you to have time to figure out what you want _and _who you want."

"Jacob, what are you saying.." I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I'm saying I think we should just be friends." He said sincerely. My heart had officially torn into millions of pieces. Just friends? My soul mate, my best friend, the boy that I'm irrevocably in love with just wants to be friends.

"Jake, I love you. I want you I don't want anyone else!" I said feeling the tears starting in my eyes. I could have sworn he shed a tear before he turned away quickly.

"I love you and I don't want anyone else either Renesmee. But guess what we can't get everything we want. Neither of us has been in a relationship before and I think we should both try. All I want is for you to be happy, and if you being happy means that it's because your with another guy, as much as it would kill me I would let go. You're my best friend and I just think we are better off this way." He said as he walked toward me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the head like he always did. It stung like hell but I didn't want him to stop.

He grabbed my face and brought his down so that we were on the same eye level. "Please.. just try for me, to find someone else because I know you say that you love me but how do you know? How do you know there isn't someone else for you out there?" He said letting me go.

"Okay I'll try." I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. As much as this killed me and I knew there was no one else for me, I loved Jacob and if this is what he wanted I of course would do it.

"Now that were okay, let's get home I'm hungry." I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work. Okay? We were far from okay.

We hopped in the car and we listened to some music, both us of just thinking about what had just happened. I think I was too numb for the pain to cry anymore and as we pulled up to the house I told myself to stop feeling sorry for myself and grow some balls. I stepped out of the car but suddenly stopped when I smelled something. Jacob suddenly froze too when he caught the scent. Vampire.

I didn't recognize the scent and neither did Jacob but we could smell my family inside so we figured it was a good one. We cautiously walked up the front porch and just as I reached for the handle of the door Grandpa swung open the door.

"Ah, Renesmee and Jacob we have a guest." Carlisle said in a strange voice he backed up to let us in and I stopped. He wasn't a vampire, he was a hybrid, and we drop dead gorgeous. He had caramel colored skin with dark brown hair and green eyes. He was tall and fit and smiling at me. I think my heart just stopped.

"Hello Renesmee. My name is Joseph. I've heard so much about you and the rest of your family. My father and siblings always talked about the great Cullen family who stood up to the Volturi and I wanted to come meet you. I have to say out of all the other hybrids in the world, you're the prettiest one I've ever seen." He said walking closer to me. He had a strange accent and I couldn't figure out what country he was from. He looked like I mixture of different races so that was probably why.

"There's other hybrid's in the world?" I asked astonished I looked around at my family who nodded their heads. They definitely didn't know that before Joseph came.

"Yes. After word spread about you, the magnificent hybrid that your whole family risked their own lives to save, more hybrids were created. My father created me and the rest of my siblings with my mother, a hybrid from Australia. Unfortunately, my father is no longer alive but he always spoke so highly of you so I figured that now that he's gone, I should take his advice and go see what he's talking about." He said smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry about your father. He must've been a good man from the way you described him. What did you say his name was?" I asked curiously. I couldn't remember if he said his name or not.

"Nahuel."

_Wait what the fuck did he just say?_

**Thanks for reading! Please review remember 15 by sunday and i'll post the next chapter!**

***Sparklelove**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notice: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I Know it's been over a month since i've posted and i know i promised i would update every Wednesday. This past month has been one of the worst months of my life and its been really hard. From family emergencies, to my lap top with all the future chapters I had written getting broken, to having credit cards stolen, and school and sports, this past month has been a nightmare and that's the only excuse I have. With the new year just around the corner, my resolution is to post more chapters like I said i would. I had the next eight chapters written on my old lap top but unfortunately they couldn't be saved :( I got a new lap top though (yay!) so i can write again! I promise i'm going to update weekly again! Please don't hate me! P.S. All your comments inspire me and whenever my phone goes off with a new notification saying someone reviewed/followed me I get so excited! So please review! I love you guys! I hope your holidays have been lovely! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all I just take the characters she created and make my own story because Its fun**

**Chapter 5**

**Jacob's POV**

**Mistake**

It had been a month since "twinkle douche" aka Joseph had arrived on our door step. He pissed me the fuck off and all i wanted to do was punch him. I was still getting over the fact that i had told my one true love that she needed to explore all her options and it broke my heart every time i saw her. The whole family thought i was being a total douche but i knew it was the right thing. Most imprints besides Claire and Renesmee, were so much older when they had been imprinted on. They were able to date, fall in love, and hang out with tons of boys before they were imprinted on. Renesmee nor Claire, had never gotten the chance to explore their options because they had been imprinted on so young. Me letting her go was my way of letting her explore her options and see everything the world had to offer. I prayed everyday that i turned out to be the option she chose.

School had been going pretty well, i had been doing exceptionally well and i had to admit i was very proud of myself. I went from being that poor kid who lost his mother and was a drop out, to a privileged young man. I don't think i could ever thank Carlisle enough for giving me the life i was living. Even though our instincts told us we should kill each other, the Cullens had been so welcoming to the pack and there would forever be a solid bond between us.

Renesmee had been doing extraordinary in school to which no one had been shocked about. Nessie had always been brilliant and beautiful and has she got older, both her beauty and smarts continued to grow. Although she was still visibly upset about me letting go, we slowly started to get back to the way we used to be. We now sat next to each other in our classes along with Ryan and Brandy. I could tell Renemsee hated Brandy and it made me laugh because i would never date a slut like that. Ryan and Renesmee had gotten pretty close and for some reason it didn't bother me. I wanted her to be happy and i could tell that she enjoyed hanging out with him.

Everyday Renesmee and I would come home from school and do our homework together. We would talk and laugh like we normally would but it was different for some reason. Oh wait, I know what was different. probably the fact that twinkle douche liked to join in every single time we hung out. The whole family loved him for some fucking reason but i could not fucking stand that man. I think part of the reason was because it was obvious he was trying to get in our pants and the other reason was because there was something definitely fishy about him. I couldnt put my finger on it but there was definitely something wrong. Edward picked through his brain and said that i was just overreacting but i knew deep down he was hiding something.

I hadn't talked to Seth since the awful night he kissed Renesmee, and i sure as hell never wanted to again. I still couldnt believe that Seth, my brother and best friend, had made a move on my imprint. He knew i was in love with her, he knew my plan, he knew how much she meant to me, yet he did what he did. I knew he was hanging around the reservation but every time i had gone to visit Billy, I never saw him. With the pack had a whopping number of 30, since the Cullens were back in Washington, 15 wolves would run patrol every other night with Quil and the other 15 which ran with me would run the other nights. Luckily, Seth was with Quil so whenever i was in wolf form Seth wasn't which kept me from ripping him into pieces.

I knew i would have to face Seth soon though and that day came sooner then i thought. My father had decided to call a council meeting on First Beach, the last one of the fall before it got to cold. All wolves were required to be their along with their wives, children, and imprints. Renesmee was hesitant about coming with me saying that she didn't want to intrude, but everyone knew she just didn't want to face Seth. I told her that i needed her there to make sure i didn't fall asleep during the boring stories, and the thought of me needing her made her smile and say yes.

"Are you all ready to go Nessie?" I asked as i waited at the bottom of monstrous staircase. I loved Nessie, but when it came to getting ready, that girl took forever.

"Hold on Jake, learn to have patience." I heard her giggle which made me smile. A minute later she came bounding down the stairs looking drop dead gorgeous. She had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a Forever 21 Pink sweater that was snug to her chest which did wondrous things for her breasts. She had on a pair of purple toms and her hair was flowing in its naturally curly state.

"You look amazing." I said and smiled. She smiled for a minute but then sadness washed over her quickly.

"Don't say that." She stated in a soft voice before walking quickly out the door to my truck. I stood for a minute in silence before walking out the door and getting in.

"I'm sorry I upset you." I said looking at her. She was turned away from me looking out the window.

"It's okay, just it's not fair for you to say that when you denied me." She said turning to face me with an expressionless face.

Hearing her say that stung and I had to start driving because i knew i was about to break down and give in to her. The drive to La Push was silent because both of us were busy with our thoughts. We got to La Push within 30 minutes because of the way i was driving. I was excited to see all my brothers but nervous to see Seth because i was not sure what I was going to do.

"Jake finally dude we were beginning to think you weren't going to show!" Embry came up giving me a man hug and then turned to Nessie, "I'm guessing your the reason he got held up?"

"Yes, a girl must always be fashionably late!" She laughed before walking over to talk to Claire.

"How's it going boss? I know it must be hard..." Quil said coming up to give me a pat on the back.

"Yeah it hurts, but lets not talk about that this is the last council meeting on the beach til the spring so let's make the most of it." I said and walked toward the fire where my father and everyone else was sitting.

The rest of the night was pretty fun and everyone laughed and ate tons of food and listened to stories. The pack considered Nessie a sister so with her being there it was like the whole family was back together. Everything was perfect until Seth showed up around 10. I could feel the heat building and my body and I tried hard to calm myself down. Seth brought a girl with him who i didn't recognize and i didn't think anybody else did either.

"Everyone, this is Kendra she's a distant cousin visiting from out of state." Seth said. He looked at me then looked toward Nessie. Nessie noticed and tried looking everywhere but at him. I was giving him a dirty look and i knew he could tell because he started fidgeting. Kendra obviously felt awkward and decided to get out of the spotlight. She looked around for an empty spot and when she saw an empty one next to me she smiled and walked over and sat down.

"Hey, your Jake right?" She asked in a friendly voice. How did she know who i was?

"Um, yeah, have we met?" I asked confused. I knew i was bad with faces and names but I thought i knew all of Seth's family members.

She laughed, "No, but Seth always talks about is best friend Jake and how great he is and i figured you were him because i saw the awkwardness between you, him, and that gorgeous girl who i assume is Renesmee." I didn't know who this girl was but i liked her because she was straight up and honest.

"Seth told you about that, huh?" She shook her head yes and gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry about what happened Jake it must be heard." She said sadly.

"Yeah it is." I answered and just stared at the fire. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Seth walk over to Renesmee and whisper in her ear. She shook her head no but Seth held out his hand and she looked at me. She got up and walked toward me with a wary face.

'Is it okay if I go for a walk with Seth?" She asked cautiously.

'I don't care what you do. Your free to do what you want." I said and went back to staring at the fire. She looked at me for another minute before turning and walking back to Seth. He smiled and nodded for them to go down towards the water. I, as did everyone else, watched them walk down the shore until they were no longer in view.

Everyone looked at me glumly because they knew how hard this was for me. I didn't know how to deal with all this, and i didn't want to deal with this so i got up and walked down the opposite side of the beach. I thought about everything that had happened and wondered if i was making the right decision. Nessie seemed hurt that I let her go and acted like she didn't want me to. I was starting to regret my decision.

By the time i got back, it was almost midnight and Ness and Seth were back. As soon as Seth saw me, he and Kendra said goodbye and took off. Renesmee looked tired and said she was ready to go home. We said our goodbyes and helped clean up before we jumped in my car and headed back toward Seattle. Renesmee fell asleep within the first 10 minutes and i smiled as i watched how peaceful she looked. What I would give to sleep next to her and wake up next to her every morning.

We arrived back at the mansion at 12:40 and I couldn't bear to wake her up. I grabbed her tiny body and carried her up to her bed. I tucked her in and was about to go to my own room when I remembered something. The box. The box in the corner of Nessie's closet that she didn't want me or anyone else to see. I knew it was wrong to invade her privacy, but i had to know.

I crept into her closet and kneeled in front of the pile of clothes over the box. I pulled the box in front of me and opened it. There was a smaller green box inside and i lifted it out. I took the lid off the green box and stared. Inside there was a big book which looked like some type journal but too big, it had normal size pieces of loose leaf in it and it looked almost like a binder. I opened the book and on the inside cover was Renesmee's beautiful handwriting. It read:

_To my dearest Jacob,_

_I love you with everything in me and I can't bear the thought of us not being together. Your my __best friend, my protecter, my everything, you do so much for me, and i cant imagine what life would be like without you. I love you so much and this book is for you._

_With Love,_

_Your Renesmee _

I couldn't believe what I had just read. I realized at that moment that she truly did love me. I closed the book and put everything back in it's place before reading the contents in the book. I ran into my room and shut the door. I slunk down with my back against the door and my head in my hands. I was the biggest idiot and I sat the rest of the night like that just thinking and silently yelling at myself.

WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?

**Thank You for Reading! Please Review it would mean a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I decided to kick off the New Year with a bang and post a new chapter because it's part of my new years ****resolution to post more often! I hope you all had a great new years eve, I spent the night eating a lot of fattening food and hanging with my friends and family! So here's the new chapter and I think you guys are really going to like this! Tomorrow is my first day back at school since christmas break and i'm completely dreading it. Hopefully, I wont have a lot of homework and I will be able to finish the next chapter and post it tomorrow but if i do have a bunch of work expect the new chapter thursday! So I'm going to stop blabbing now! Please Read and Review and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer I just am an over obsessed fan who wanted to make her own story **

**Chapter 6**

**Fire**

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. For the first time in a long time it felt like I could breathe again. I thought last night was going to be rough but after my talk with Seth I felt so much better. Seth and I talked for a good hour and a half and sorted everything out

_(Flashback)_

_We started to walk down the beach silently. The air around was cold but it was more refreshing then chilly. I looked at Seth waiting for what he had to say but he just kept staring out into the darkness. After about 10 minutes of awkward silence Seth finally stopped and sat on the ground facing the water._

_"How bad is it?" He said in a soft whisper. He wasn't looking at me and I figured it was because it was too hard for him._

_"Jacob told me he needed me to see all my options and that I'm too young to know that he's the right one for me. He wants me to date and then figure everything out." I said in a somber voice. I loved Jake but he was kinda overreacting about everything._

_"God, I'm so sorry Nessie. I never meant for any of this to happen. Jacob is like my brother and you like a sister to me and I'm sorry that I fucked everything up." _

_"What happened that night Seth?" I asked coolly. _

_"I honestly don't know what came over me. I just went crazy or something. I fucked everyone over and I can't say how sorry I am for ruining yours and Jacob's relationship." He sounded truly sorry for what he had done and I actually pitied him._

_"It's okay Seth, It just sucks I don't want to be with anyone besides Jacob and he doesn't believe me. I don't know what to do." I sounded completely frustrated and Seth noticed so he wrapped his arm around me to comfort me._

_"I think...I think I have an idea to get him to understand." Seth said suddenly perking up._

_"Really! What is it?!" I jumped up and Shouted._

_"You have to make Jake jealous. You have to make him realize he made a big mistake." _

_"Well, duh, but how am I going to do that?"_

_"Simple. I take you out on a date. I leave Kendra with Jake and I'll get her to convince him your what he needs." Seth smiled happily._

_"That's perfect! When can we go on our fake date!" I was so excited I think I almost burst of happiness._

_"Tomorrow night?"_

_"YES!"_

_"Okay, then I will pick you up at 8." He laughed. _

_"Thank you Seth, I love you!" I said and gave him a big hug._

_"Love you to Ness, so much."_

_(End of Flashback)_

So tonight was my date and I had to admit I was pretty damn excited. I already had my whole outfit picked out. I was going to wear my Black tight sparkly Whitney Eve dress along with my black Steve Madden heels. I decided it was time to get up and start my day. I could hear my family downstairs and I knew I had to tell them about my date.

I walked down the big staircase and into the kitchen.

"Good morning darling, would you like some pancakes and bacon." Grandma Esme said as she turned around and smiled.

"Yes, please!" I said and walked over to sit next to Jake at the counter.

"Morning." I said and smiled.

"Good morning Nessie." He smiled. He went back to eating his 15 pancakes and I stared in awe as he finished them in a matter of minutes.

"Renesmee, how was the bonfire last night?" Joseph said as he walked in and sat on the other side of me. I heard Jacob growl but I kicked him under the table.

"It was fun. Everyone in La Push is like family to me and I love seeing them." I really liked Joseph. He was smart, funny, and charming and of course incredibly sexy. Although, I still found Jake more attractive.

"I'm glad, you will have to take me sometime."

"Yeah that would be great."

My parents walked in a few minutes later holding hands and making goo goo eyes at one another. Yuck. My father hearing my thoughts laughed as he walked up and kissed the top of my head. The whole family piled in as usual and everyone was talking and playing and I figured this would be the best time to tell them about my date.

"Hey mom and dad?" They both turned and looked and by the look in my dad's eyes I knew he had already heard my thoughts. "Is it okay if I go out with Seth tonight?" The whole family looked at me and I herd Jacobs fork crash on the plate.

"Are you sure about this Nessie?" My mother asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yes, he will be here at 8. I'm super excited. Oh and Jake?" I turned to him and I froze when I saw the pain flash across his face.

"Yeah Ness?" He looked up with pained eyes.

"Kendra is going to come over and hang out with you while Seth and I are out."

"Cool." He got up put his dishes in the sink, said thank you to my grandma, and then hurried upstairs.

Everyone just stared at me with wide eyes and awe. I knew they were probably confused but I would explain my little plan to them later. Right now I had shit to do. I had to look fucking sexy and I needed my aunts help.

"Aunt Alice and Rosalie?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes Renesmee?" They said at the same time.

"Would you guys like to help me get ready for my date?" I didn't have a chance to blink until I was being dragged upstairs to my bathroom.

The rest of the day was perfect. I spent the whole day having my fingers and toes painted, my hair straightened, and my makeup done perfectly. While I was being worked on, I watched the Sex and The City marathon on TV and wished that I could be Carrie Bradshaw. I loved her taste in fashion and the way she lived her life, but she was kind of annoying and it pissed me off.

I had about an hour before Seth was supposed to arrive and since Aunt Alice was finished with my makeup she ditched me and Rose to go hunting with Uncle Jazz. I was about to get up to go talk to my parents when Aunt Rosalie closed the bathroom door and sat on the counter.

"Nessie, why are you doing this?" She said with a look of frustration on her face.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Why are you going on a date with Seth?"

"To make Jacob jealous. I don't know how else to get his attention and this seemed like the right thing to do."

"Don't you think this is just going to make things worse?"

"I didn't really think about that... do you think it will?"

"Yes, I think this is going to tear you two farther apart."

"Damn, what should I do?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should just go talk to him."

"I've tried that."

"Try again."

I figured I guess I could try one more time so I wandered out of the bathroom and headed up the stairs to Jacob's room. I knocked on the door and herd him whisper come in. I opened the door and found him laying on his bed with his mac book in front of him.

"Are you busy?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Yes." He said back sharply. I was shocked Jacob never talked to me like that unless he was mad.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Jake?"

"What Renesmee?" He never called me Renesmee. What the fuck.

"What's wrong? Why are you being like this?"

"Nothing. Have fun on your date. I have a paper to write so can you get out. I stood there for another minute and pure shock what the fuck was his problem. All I wanted was to talk and tell him I truly loved him and he's being rude.

"Fine. Have a good night Jake." I stomped out of the room slamming the door. I went into my room put my dress and heels on. I looked in the mirror one last time before grabbing my Hobo purse and headed downstairs.

I sat with uncle Emmett, Daddy, and Uncle Jasper before Seth and Kendra walked in.

"Hey guys!" I said coming up to give them both hugs.

"Hey Renesmee, it's nice to see you again. Where's jake?" She asked in a friendly voice. I actually really liked Kendra she seemed really cool and I could see us becoming friends.

"He's upstairs. If you take the stairs all the way up to the 4th floor he's up there in his room." I smiled.

"Oh cool sweet. You have a gorgeous house by the way. Have fun tonight guys!" She said before heading for the stairs.

"Are you already to go Nessie?" Seth said wrapping an arm around me.

"Yes, let me just tell my parents i'm leaving." Before I could even move my dad was in the room and standing in front of us.

"Have her home by midnight Seth. No drinking or smoking." My father had a smile on his face but looked stern at the same time.

"Will do sir." Seth grabbed my hand and guided me outside to his car. He had a white explorer that he got a couple of years back but it still looked brand new. He opened the passenger side door for me and then got in on his side.

"You look amazing by the way Nessie." He said as we pulled out.

"Thanks Seth, I was trying to get Jake to notice but he didn't so yeah." I said frowning. "By the way, where are we going?" I laughed trying to change the subject.

"We are going to Osteria in downtown Seattle. I remembered how much you said you loved that place." He said grinning. This is why I loved Seth, he was so much like Jacob in the sense of remembering little things like these. He remembered all the little moment and things I said I liked and things I said I didn't like. Seth was amazing.

We got to the restaurant a half hour later and we had to wait a couple minutes before we got seated. The food was just as good as I remembered it to be. I had a mozzarella and tomato salad as an appetizer and Salmon and mashed potato dish for dinner, while Seth had calamari and filet mignon. We were there until 10 sitting and laughing and talking about random things and I had to admit I was having a blast. This felt so normal and I loved hanging with Seth, although deep down I wished it was Jacob I was on the date with.

At 10, we decided to take a walk and get some ice cream and window shop. I had to fight the urge to buy half the things I saw because I knew daddy wouldn't be happy. We walked around until 11 and then got in the car to head home. We got home at around 11:45 because it was thunder storming and Seth had been driving slow. We walked in the door to find my whole family, plus Jacob and Kendra, sitting on the couch watching The Hangover. My family loved that movie so much and I had no idea why.

"How was your date?" Grandpa asked coming over to shake Seth's hand.

"It was good. We had fun." I said looking at Jacob and frowning. He still wouldn't look at me and I guessed he was still mad at whatever the fuck he was ad at.

"I'm tired, can we go?" Kendra yawned and stood up. "Thanks for hanging with me guys, I had fun." She said giving each one of them hugs. I was surprised that as a human she was so chill with hanging out with a bunch of vampires. This girl was fucking cool. I made a mental note to get to know her better.

"I'll call you tomorrow Ness." Seth said giving me a hug and saying goodbye to my family before him and Kendra walked out the door.

I joined my family as we watched the movie and even though I wasn't looking at him I could feel Jacob staring at me. I was so occupied feeling him staring at me I didn't even notice when the movie ended until my mom got in my face.

"Ness?" My mother snapped in my face before I came out of my daze.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just really tired. I'm going to go to bed, goodnight." I headed upstairs trying to figure out why Jacob was acting so weird. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before walking into m closet to get changed. When I came back out Jacob was sitting on my bed.

"Oh so now you wanna talk to me?" I tried to sound mad but gave up and went to go join him in my bed.

"Nessie I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Jake."

"I'm sorry because I was wrong?"

"What? Jake what are you talking about?" I was trying to figure out what he meant.

"I was wrong to let you go. You do love me, and I've been an asshole to you." He looked into my eyes and my heart started beating faster then I had ever heard it. "I love you so fucking much Ness. I've had feelings for you since Ireland this summer and I can't not be with you. I know I told you I would give you time to figure things out but I can't. I need you Ness. I really do and I'm sorry about everything." He was pleading to me with the face he makes when he wants something and I couldn't resist him when he gave me that look.

"I love you Jake." I touched my hand to his face using my gift to pour all my emotions and feelings toward him. He stared at me with love in his eyes as he watched the pictures I sent him. I showed that moment at the castle when I fell in love with him, I showed him us laughing and hugging, I showed him how devastated I was when he wanted to give me space, and I showed him what he had just said to me. He smiled his wolfy grin that I loved so much and the next thing I knew I was in his arms.

He pulled me to him and in the next moment he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to mine. Fire shot through my body and I had never felt so good in my life. Our lips moved together and his lips tasted like sugar. It was like electricicty was coursing through my veins and I never wanted this to stop. He lightly pushed me down on my back and hovered over me. He let my lips go for a minute so he could breathe and began placing kisses all over my face, my neck, and my hair. I reached up for his lips again, wrapping my hands in his hair pulling him to me as close as possible. I had never knew what I was missing until now. Jacob and I had finally kissed and I can't remember life before this.

My whole world had started spinning and I felt complete. The rest of the night Jake and I stayed in my bed and kissed and I couldn't believe what had just happened.

Jacob Black and I were finally together.

**Okay so what did you guys think!? I figured it was time to let Jake and Nessie get what they wanted but believe me there will still be lots of drama! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! Thanks for reading! You guys rock!**

**Sparklelove**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello pretty people! Sorry about the wait! I've had writer's block for a while and couldn't figure out how to write this chapter! I'm at 25 reviews and I'm so siked! Help me get to 30! I liked the reviews I got from the last chapter they really helped me! Also if you have any ideas at all please don't hesitate to PM me or write it in a review! Thank you for all the positive criticism and support! Love you all! Hope you like this chapter please review and let me know! Help Me get to 30! Thank You! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyer, I just don't know what to do with my life anymore now that it's all over!**

**Chapter 7**

**Waffles**

**Jacob's POV**

I had never felt so full of happiness in my entire life. Nessie and I had finally kissed and I honestly thought I had died and gone to heaven. I woke up the morning after our kiss n Renesmee's bed. We had kissed for hours until we finally fell asleep. I had seen Renesmee sleep a thousand times before, but to be sleeping next to her with our legs entangled and my arms wrapped around her warm body was a whole new experience.

My angel looked gorgeous in her sleep with a smile on her perfect lips and I knew she was dreaming because she was talking in her sleep. Renesmee had always talked in her sleep and I found it adorable while she found it embarrassing. Usually I didn't know what she was dreaming about because her words were mumbled but that morning her words were loud and clear. She said my name over and over and I couldn't help but smile even wider because I was so filled with joy.

It was 10 a.m. when Nessie finally began to wake. I pulled her tighter to my body and began placing butterfly kisses all along her neck and face.

"Good morning Jakey." She smiled opening her big brown eyes.

"Morning babe." I kissed her lips because I couldn't help it. It wasn't as fierce as last night but it was still passionate.

"I like the sound of that." She giggled.

"Me too."

"So what are we?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean like what are we?" She pointed between herself and me.

"Well, if your asking if your my girlfriend, of course." I said smiling again. She smiled back at me and then sat up.

I quickly sprang out of bed a minute later when I realized we had slept in my bed. Together. All night. I was so screwed, i'm surprised Edward hasn't come in and ripped my head off yet. "Nessie, you got to get up! Your parents are going to freak!" She obviously hadn't thought about the situation until now because she panicked and jumped out of bed. "Crap! Alright i'm going to go talk to my dad and you are going to do something about that." She said pointing at my um, man parts, with a smirk. I hadn't realized that little Jake was standing to attention.

"I'm sorry, does it make you uncomfortable?" I asked.

"Of course not, I think it's sexy. See you in a minute boyfriend!" She giggled and gave me a quick kiss before running downstairs. I got dressed quickly and decided it was time to go face the bloodsucker. I had a feeling he wasn't going to be happy about this one. As much as Edward wanted me and Nessie together, he didn't want us to rush into things. I slowly headed downstairs and i could feel the blood leaving my body as I came face to face with Edward at the bottom of the stairs. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face.

"Jacob, how nice of you to finally come downstairs. Did you have a nice night last night?" His eyes looked me up and down with a disapproving look.

"Um, yes, Edward I.. I'm sorry." I stuttered. Even though I was taller than him, Edward still scared the shit out of me.

"I'm glad you had a great night last night, because it won't be happening again. I'm thrilled that you and Renesmee finally got over yourselves and took the next step, but i'm not happy that you and her spent the entire night making out in her bed. So from now on, I would like you to not sleep in the same bed. Is that clear?" He said giving me a death stare.

"Yes sir." I said looking him in the eye. He laughed and patted me on the shoulder.

"Did I make you nervous?" He laughed again as we walked over to the kitchen to join the rest of the family. I nodded. "Good, you should be." He laughed again and he walked over to stand next to Bella. Bella gave me a smile and a wink before starting a conversation with Edward. I walked over to Nessie, who even in the morning looked like a goddess, and wrapped my arm around her. Esme handed us both plates full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast and I couldn't have been more content. The whole family was sitting around talking and laughing when Emmett came in and I knew this would be good.

"So doggie, did you get it in with my niece last night?" He wagged his eyebrows at me and Rosalie smacked him in the head.

"No Emmett, and you shouldn't talk about your niece like that, that's disgusting." I said frowning.

'It's my job as an uncle to make sure you keep little Jakey away from little Nessie!" He said trying to act serious.

"Ew! Emmett get out of my kitchen!" Esme yelled grabbing him by the hair and dragging him out.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence when Nessie suggested we spend the day watching a movie. We debated on which movie to watch and finally settled with Pitch Perfect. I wasn't big on musicals but I had to admit that movie was hilarious. Fat Amy made me laugh with every word she said. That actress should get an Oscar or something because she's awesome. We laid on the couch all day snuggling and watching movies. We watched The Great Gatsby, Romeo and Juliet, and Harry Potter until the sky turned dark. The family had gone out hunting for the night besides Carlisle who was doing a surgery at the hospital, so the house was empty.

"Hey you know what I want?!" She jumped up after the credits for Harry Potter came on.

"I have no idea."

"I want some waffles!"

"Waffles?"

"Yeah, everybody loves waffles!"

"Nessie, I hate waffles."

"No you don't."

"Babe, yes I do."

"Oh, well sucks for you then." She skipped off to the kitchen and I could hear her pulling out the ingredients to make waffles. I followed into the kitchen and sat at the counter and watched her dance and sing around while making the stupid waffles. She finally realized I was staring at her and looked up and smiled.

"What are you looking at? Do I have batter in my hair?" She quickly felt her hair to make sure there was nothing there.

"No, your just so beautiful I can't stop staring. You honestly amaze me Ms. Cullen." I flashed her my smile that she loved and she looked away with red cheeks embarrassed.

"Stop it." She sighed.

"No. I plan on telling you your beautiful everyday for the rest of your life. So get used to it." She suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked up at me.

"For the rest of my life?" She said still gazing at me weirdly.

"Yeah? Is that not okay for me to say?" I asked confused.

"No, I just didn't know you thought about that." She said still staring at me.

"Of course I do Ness. I plan on being by your side for the rest of your life, unless you tell me to leave, I'm going to stay." I walked over to her and pulled her to my chest. I breathed in her scent and placed light kisses on her head. We made out for a good ten minutes and if I had, had it my way we would have made out forever, but when the waffles started to burn, I let her go.

She ate her waffles and I sat next to her and we chatted about random things. It was so easy being with her. Conversation came naturally, and I just felt like she made me complete, without her I wouldn't be myself.

"So Jake, I never asked you, what made you change your mind about us?" She was cleaning the dishes now. I debated on whether or not to tell her the truth. I knew that going through her stuff was wrong, but if I hadn't we wouldn't be together now. I decided that honesty was the best policy and I should just tell her.

"You promise not to get mad at me?" I asked cautiously.

"Jake? Why would I be mad at you?" She smiled.

"Well, I went through that box you wouldn't let me see in your closet and I found the letter to me." I answered in one breath.

The plate she was washing fell into the sink. "You went through my things! Jacob how could you! That was so personal!" She swung around and I saw the tears begin to make an appearance.

"Nessie, i'm sorry, I was curious. If I hadn't gone through the box we wouldn't be here!" I said walking towards her.

"No, Jake your right we wouldn't be here. The fact that going through my personal things made you change your mind should say something. How can I trust you? We've been dating for not even 24 hours and our relationship is based on lies!" She said sharply. "I think I need some time alone."

"Ness, come on, don't do this" I said reaching out and grabbing her arm.

She shook my hand off and gave me a dirty look."Congratulations Jacob, you're an idiot." She said before stomping off to her room and slamming her door.

Welp that went well. So much for being honest.

**So I don't have school tomorrow so hopefully I can get another chapter updated between tonight and tomorrow! Thank you so much for reading! Please review! It inspires me! **

**~Sparklelove **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HELLO PRETTY PEOPLE! I'M SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN AWHILE BUT I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW THAT LIFE GETS KIND OF CRAZY SOMETIMES SO I DO THE BEST I CAN. THE LAST CHAPTER WAS NOT MY FAVORITE SO I'M MAKING UP FOR IT WITH THIS ONE! I THINK YOU ALL WILL ENJOY THIS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! SERIOUSLY GUYS, WHEN I GET YOUR REVIEWS MY DAY IS MADE AND I AM THE HAPPIEST GIRL AT SCHOOL. HELP ME GET TO 50! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SHARE! ALSO ANYONE KNOW IF YOU CAN REPLY TO REVIEWS? I'VE WANTED TO REPLY TO EVERYONE'S REVIEWS BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW LOL. ANYWAY HERE'S THE STORY HOPE YOU LIKE AND PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO MRS. MEYER I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE NOW THAT THERE ARE NO MORE TWILIGHT MOVIES.**

**Chapter 8**

**Halloween**

** Renesmee's POV**

My alarm clock rang on monday morning and I was dreading going to school. First, I had every class with Jacob, and second it was Halloween and Ryan was throwing a huge party tonight and was expecting me to go. I have hated Halloween since I was a little girl and I never dressed up for it. Maybe it was because people dressed up like vampires and totally got the look wrong because only the Volturi wore capes, but the holiday was dumb. Stupid humans and their traditions.

I finally decided to get up when I heard my family moving around down stairs. I went to the bathroom and put on my makeup and attempted to straighten my hair. I went to my closet next, and put on a black pair of skinny jeans and a pink long sleeve blouse which i paired with my light brown FRYE riding boots. I went downstairs next to find the lying stinking dog eating my god damn cereal. Really? Your going to sit there and eat my cereal. Nope, I'm going to be the bigger person and just put a smile on my face. Wow, I'm having a full conversation with myself. I think I have officially lost my freaking mind.

I walked into the kitchen and sat right next to the cereal eater and stared at him. He stopped reading the paper and looked up at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Good morning Nessie." Jake said with a light smile on his face. Damn that boy for being so sexy I could totally bang him right now. No, I'm pissed at him. Screw being the nice girl.

"I believe you are eating my cereal."

"Nessie, are you serious?" He asked looking at me like I was insane. Which I am, but that is not the point.

"Yes I'm serious. I went to the grocery store and I picked out the cereal and put it in the car. It's my cereal." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Nessie, you are being ridiculous, I'm not going to fight with you over cereal." He laughed at me. Oh so he's going to laugh at me huh? Well two can play at this game.

I grabbed the cereal, pulled the milk out of the fridge and poured it inside the cereal box. I grabbed a spoon and stuck it in the cereal box, and shoved a big spoonful of Reese's Puffs in my mouth and smiled. "Who's laughing now Jake?" I said laughing. Everyone in the kitchen stopped and stared at me for a solid 5 minutes without saying anything. No one knew what to say because I was an immature little girl who was mad at the boy she was in love with for a stupid mistake he made.

"I think it's time we go to school." Mama said and everyone said yes awkwardly and headed out the door. I road with my parents to avoid Jacob and the whole situation. The rest of the school day I watched hoe bag fawn all over Jacob. Really bitch? Do you want me to rip your head off. I was so angry because of stupid Halloween that I didn't feel like dealing with anybody today.

The only thing that made me feel better was Ryan. Everyone thought that Ryan and I had something going on but he was such a good friend. He listened to everything I said and gave me good advice and I knew that he was genuine guy who just wanted to be my friend. He never made me feel uncomfortable or nervous he was just a talented athlete who wanted t be friends with me.

I sat with Ryan like I usually did at lunch and I met some new girls that I hadn't met before. Jenna was a cheerleader who I assumed would be a bitch just like the cheerleader's I had seen in movies, but she was actually a really chill person. Jenna had long blonde hair and was petite but had curves. She had lived all over the world because her parents were involved in doctors without borders and she had only joined cheerleading because she was good at gymnastics. Lily was really into theatre and was super pretty, she had brown hair that was cut into a short bob and she was also really tiny. Lily had a boyfriend named Matt who just like her really enjoyed theatre but also played football which is why he was friends with Ryan.

I was happy that I was getting to know other people outside my family and the wolves because I had never really hung out with other people before. The girls and I talked about what they were wearing that night. Lily and Matt were going as Finn and Rachel from Glee and Jenna was going to go as Lady GaGa. When I told them I wasn't planning on dressing up they freaked out and said that I had to get a costume and that they were going to take me after school. I asked my dad in my head and out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile and shake his head yes so I told the girls I would go.

I had art as my last class and I was really excited. I liked art class because the first half of class was sketch period. At the end of the quarter, my art teacher would be collecting our sketchbooks and grading them. Mrs. Ralley said that the theme for the sketchbook was to design a collection of something. I was so happy with this idea because it allowed me to put my creativity on paper. I was really into fashion so I decided to have a fashion collection. My collection ranged from shoes to bathing suits to ballroom dresses and I was really proud of what I had accomplished.

The end of the quarter was right before thanksgiving break so I had until then to prefect my designs. Even though I hated Halloween, I had to admit I was getting excited for tonight. We didn't have school tomorrow so that meant tonight would be a total rager. As the last bell rang I sprinted to my locker where Lily and Jenna were waiting for me.

"Hey Renesmee, you ready to go?" Jenna asked excitedly.

"Yes! Let me just go tell my family." I said and walked over to where my family were talking. "Hey, I'm going with Lily and Jenna. I think we are all going to get ready together so I guess I'll see you at the party?" I smiled at everyone except Jacob who was glaring at me.

"Yes! Oh and Nessie your totally going to rock your Halloween costume I had a vision." Alice smirked blowing me a kiss before walking off with the rest of my family. Oh Alice.

I caught up with Lily and Jenna and we took Jenna's Mercedes to Spirit of Halloween in downtown Seattle. The car ride there I had learned that Jenna had a huge crush on Ryan and had tried to get his attention for the past year and that Lily and Matt had been together since second grade.

"Yep, he walked in on the first day and looked at me for a minute before walking up and telling me that he was going to marry me someday." She blushed. I thought they were so cute and I could totally see them getting married. We walked into the shop and I stood in amazement. The store was huge and probably contained thousands of costumes. We spent the next hour looking at all options from slutty nurse to slutty angels. Slutty angels? Really what the hell has the world come to?

I was starting to think I was hopeless until I found what I had been looking for. At the very back of the room, I found a princess dress. A big fluffy and sparkly princess dress. I grabbed it and ran to the dressing room without another thought. When I walked out Jenna and Lily's mouth's dropped.

"Holy shit Renesmee you're so pretty!" Lily exclaimed.

"You totally rock that girlfriend." Jenna added with approval.

"Yay! Me too i think I'm definitely getting this!" I paid for my costume and we headed toward Lily's house. She lived in a cute little house right outside of the city with her parents and younger sister and older brother. Her mother was really nice and had cookies and milk waiting for us when we got home. We went up to her room and her room and started getting ready.

I decided that I was going to wear my hair just like Anne Hathaway wore her hair in a bun in The Princess Diaries.

"Nessie, can you do my makeup? You always do yours perfectly." Lily smiled. She looked really cute she had on a plaid skirt and sweater with knee highs and totally was rocking the Rachel look. I did her makeup and as soon as I finished Jenna was begging me to do hers too. I happily obliged and when we were done the three of us looked stunning.

After a mini photo shoot in the living room, we headed off towards the party. I was getting nervous because I was hoping Jacob thought I looked good and I also knew that I had to talk to him. I wasn't mad anymore and I wanted us to be together so I just needed to grow up. We got to the part 20 minutes later and it was insane. Everyone was dressed like sluts and I was the only modest looking one there. It was easy to find my family because they were the highlight of the party. They were all so beautiful and stood out against the crowd. Everyone wanted to talk to them and take pictures with them. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were pirates, Alice and Jasper were Posh and David Beckham, and my parents were super girl and superman.

The person I really noticed though was Jacob, who was dressed as batman. All the girls were crowded around him staring at his hot body and handsome face but as soon as I walked in the room he only had eyes for me. He walked away from the girls and headed towards me. I met him in the middle of the room and we just stared at each other when "We Found Love" by Rihanna started playing around us.

"Nessie, you look amazing." He said carefully seeing whether I was still mad.

"Thanks so do you." I winked at him. All the anger I had was gone.

"Can we talk? Alone?" He asked.

"Of course." I grabbed his hand and we headed through the house saying hello to everyone who tried to talk to us and we finally made it out the back door. Ryan had a patio that was all lit up with twinkling lights and there was a bonfire going with no one around it. We walked over to it and I sat down while he stood up and paced.

It was 10 minutes before I finally broke the silence. " Jake I-" He cut me off.

"No Nessie let me talk first. I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. I've been awful to you the past couple months and you don't deserve it. I messed up big time when I went through your things. I was so curious because you tell me everything and we have no secrets and you never told me about that box. I had to know and as soon as I read the letter I closed the box and knew that I made a huge mistake. I didn't look at anything else in the box I swear. I'm sorry I know it was wrong, but I was losing you, and I couldn't deal with that. I wanted to get over you and except that Seth liked you but I couldn't, I can't. Your my imprint. My true love. My soul mate. If you don't want to be with me, then I think I could deal with it, at least I would try. As long as you were happy, even if you were with Seth or Ryan or even Joseph, if you were happy I'd be happy. I don't want you to be in love with anyone else I want you to be in love with me. Forever. I want us to get married someday and have 10 kids and live forever and be blissfully happy. But if you don't want any of this, than just tell me because I can't deal with us not talking or looking at each other. I need to hear your angel voice, see your beautiful face, and touch your warm skin. I need you Ness, I love you and I need you. I don't care how pathetic I sound when I say I need you, like I can't breathe without you. You're the only thing that matters to me, and if you can't forgive me I don't know what I am going to do." He said his long speech in his big strong Jacob voice but it was so sweet and I couldn't help the tears that were falling from my face.

"Jake... I can't-" I was able to get out. His whole speech made me fall eve more in love with him.

"Nessie, please just try to forgive me." He begged now.

"No Jake, I can't sit here and listen to you asking me for forgiveness without wanting to cry. Of course I forgive you I went crazy and freaked out over a little thing. Now if your done kiss me." I said smiling and standing up.

His face turned from sadness to passion in a split second and in that second I was in his arms. He kissed my face all over and when he finally reached my lips I thought I was going to explode. This kiss was different from the other ones we shared. It was filled with so much passion and urgency that it was intense but in a good way. I thought my knees were going to buckle. His lips left mine and started down my neck. I was breathless from the sweet kisses he was placing on my neck that I lost my balance and fell over and Jacob of course caught me before I hit the ground.

"Woah there princess. Try to be a little more careful." He stood me up straight and laughed.

"I'm sorry sir, you just make me so happy that I can't even think straight." I giggled back.

"Well then let me make up for it, with a dance." As if on cue, Love Story by Taylor Swift began playing. He held out his hand and I took it eagerly.

"Why thank you Bruce." Jake twirled me around and around like a princess.

Halloween became my favorite holiday that night, because I finally got to dance with my prince.

**WAHOOO! Jake and Nessie are back together! Since the past chapters have been kind of depressing I can promise happiness for Jake and Nessie for a while but just because Jake and Nessie's relationship is doing well, that ****doesn't mean there won't be any drama people! Love you all! Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Help me get to 50! WE can do it! Mwah!  
**

**~Sparklelove**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HELLO PRETTY PEOPLE HAPPY THURSDAY! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER IT DOESN'T HAVE A LOT GOING ON IN IT, BUT I THOUGHT WHAT THE HECK WHY NOT JUST POST IT! IF I GET TO 40 REVIEWS BY SUNDAY I WILL UPDATE AGAIN THIS WEEKEND! LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: IT ALL BELONGS TO MRS. MEYER I JUST FREAKING LOVE TWILIGHT.**

**Chapter 9**

**Gobble Gobble**

**JACOB'S POV**

The past few weeks at flown by in a blur. I was so occupied with Nessie that I totally forgot that today was Thanksgiving. Nessie and I have been doing so well and we have a really honest relationship. We both have really bad tempers and are both so stubborn and sometimes we let it get the best of us but we are constantly working on it.

After a lot of begging and drama, Edward had finally allowed Nessie to sleep in my bed. We weren't doing anything yet of course, but having her next to me made me sleep 10 times better and I know she felt the same way. Nessie began to stir next to me and I smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi" She whispered yawning turning on her side so we were face to face.

"Hey baby, how did you sleep?" I asked as I pulled her body close to mine.

"I slept amazing because I had you by my side." She said and pressed her lips against mine. I would never get tired of kissing her, I would kiss her all day if I could. She rolled on top of me and dug her fingers in my hair continuing to kiss me.

"I love you Ness." I whispered as I flipped her over and she giggled. I started kissing down her neck then continued to her chest. She gasped as I dipped my tongue down into her cleavage. I loved her boobs, maybe more than I should but I didn't care Nessie had the best boobs. I left big wet kisses all over the tops of her boobs as she moaned. I started to pull her shirt down to get better access when she stopped me.

"Jake, we can't do this now! I have to get up and start cooking! Everyone is going to be here at 5 and that only gives me 7 hours to get everything ready!" She jumped off the bed gave me a quick kiss and ran downstairs to start her day. The Cullen's had invited the entire pack along with their families over for dinner and Nessie had also invited Jenna since her parents were in Africa for the next two weeks.

It was going to be crazy tonight especially since Seth and I still needed to talk. Leah was going to be here and the last thing I wanted was to deal with her. Leah was always such a bitch when she was around and liked to piss me off when she could. Bitch or not, she was still part of my family and in my pack so I would just have to deal with her.

I got up and went to my closet looking for a clean pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I headed downstairs and couldn't help but smile when I saw Nessie. She had a cute red checkered apron on and was making pumpkin pie. Seeing her like this made my brain think about the future and how I would love to come home every night to find Nessie cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey hot stuff finally up and moving I see?" She said as she put the pie in the oven. She moved on to skinning potatoes next.

"Yes I am, the Jets are playing the Patriots and Emmett and I made a bet on who we thought would win." I said smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"You boys and your stupid bets, when are you guys ever going to grow up?"

"Never! Hey do you want any help." She looked up at me with fake horror.

"NO. Stay away from the kitchen the last thing I need is for you to touch something and ruin my masterpiece." She yelled and pushed me out the kitchen.

I walked in the living room and plopped down on the couch. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Joseph were all cheering loudly as Tom Brady scored a touchdown. Fuck Tom Brady. I was irritated that Joseph was there and I knew he could tell. I knew that he was hiding something but I still had no idea why. Edward was always keeping an eye on his thoughts but only said Joseph had good intentions. I didn't care though I was going to get to the bottom of this.

Before I knew it, it was 5 o'clock and our guests started to arrive. Esme had decorated the house beautifully and had tables put all over the dining room so that are large family could all fit. My sister and Paul were the first to arrive with my niece and nephew. Lena was 6 and Josh was 4. They were so cute I couldn't help but squeeze them and play with them. Lena loved Nessie and always wanted to be around her. She called her Aunt Nessie which I guess worked because Nessie would be her Aunt officially someday. Within the next half hour everyone else arrived and the party began.

There were kids running around, drunk adults, and happiness through the house. Leah wasn't to bad but Seth was a whole different story. He kept trying to talk to me and I kept ignoring him because I didn't feel like dealing with his nonsense now. Nessie's feast was on point and was the best meal I had ever had. We took a break to clean the table off before we had dessert and I took this opportunity to talk to Seth.

"Seth why don't we go outside and talk." I said. He nodded me and followed me out the back door.

"Why did you do it?" I let out a breath and faced the water.

"I don't know Jake. I really don't know what happened that night. I'm sorry I fucked everything up man. I don't love Nessie in that sense and I never meant for any of that stuff to happen." He said awkwardly. As mad as I was at him I knew I had to forgive him.

"As long as you don't ever pull a stunt like that again were cool." I turned around and gave him a look of death so he knew I was serious.

"Of course Jake, I swear it won't happen again." He said putting his hands up.

"Okay then let's go get some dessert because I'm starving." I laughed and we headed back inside.

Nessie came up to me and smiled. "That's my man always doing the right thing." She wrapped her arms around me. "Your going to get a little treat tonight because of that." She whispered in my ear. She walked away swaying her hips and turned around and licked her lips before going into the living room. What a tease.

I heard Jenna's tires on the driveway and I knew Nessie was excited that her new best friend was here. Over the past month Nessie had become really close with Jenna and Lily. I was really happy that she was making new friends and I actually had become really close with Matt and Ryan. I thought Ryan was a douche at first, but he turned out to be a cool dude.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Nessie said pulling Jenna in for a hug.

"Thanks Ness, holy crap you have a huge ass family." She said in amazement. We had already warned everyone that we had to be careful what we said in front of her because she was oblivious to our world. Nessie introduced her to everyone besides Embry and Seth because they were in the kitchen still shoving their faces. "Nice to meet you everyone!" Jenna said happily.

Embry walked out of the kitchen then. "Nessie, that pumpkin pie was amazing can you make that all the time?" He stopped and stared. He looked like he had just seen an angel or something. Jenna stared back with the same amazement on her face.

"I'm Jenna, Nessie's friend." Jenna said still staring like an idiot.

"I'm Embry, Jacob's brother." Embry answered with a smile. Then it hit me. Oh mother fucking shit.

Embry had finally imprinted.

**SO NOTHING REALLY EXCITING HAPPENING BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD START THE WEEKEND OFF WITH A BANG! PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS IT MEANS A LOT! IF WE GET TO 40 REVIEWS BY SUNDAY I'LL UPDATE THIS WEEKEND! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS! MWAH!**

**~SPARKLELOVE**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HELLO PRETTY PEOPLE! I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN I GOT HOME TODAY TO FIND I HAD 41 REVIEWS!1 YAYYY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE SUPPORT I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I THOUGHT IT WAS KIND OF FUNNY AND YOU'LL SEE WHY AND THERE IS A CLIFF HANGER AT THE END SO DON'T HATE ME LOL. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU ALL! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: IT ALL BELONGS TO MRS. MEYER!**

**Chapter 10**

**Banana Pancakes **

** RENESMEE'S POV**

Jacob and I both looked at each other with shock. Jacob didn't have to tell me what had just occurred because I knew what that look meant. Embry had imprinted on one of my friends. I was happy for Embry because I knew he wouldn't be sad anymore but I was a little sad for Jenna because she was about to learn the truth about my family and the wolves. Jacob signaled for me to go with him and the two of us walked into the kitchen.

"Jake, what are we going to do." I asked as I hopped on the counter.

"I don't know Ness. I'm going to tell Embry to wait awhile before he lets her in on our secret but until than I guess we should just be happy that they found each other." He walked over to me and tapped my knee for me to open my legs and stood in between them. He brought his face down to mine and pressed his lips to mine. "Hey when do I get my reward?" He asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Jakey, be patient we have guests right now. I promise it will be worth the wait." I said and kissed him again.

"Okay, I hope it is because if it's not your going to be in trouble." He whispered suggestively in my ear. Damn this boy was so sexy. Before I jumped him I thought it would be best if we went and rejoined everyone. We walked into the living room to find that mostly everyone had gone besides Embry and Jenna who were talking and giggling in the corner, Seth, who was playing video games with my dad, and Rachel and Paul and their kids. I loved Lena and Josh so much. Lena looked up to me and when she called me Aunt Nessie my heart melted. I knew that one day I would become her official Aunt and I was so excited. Seeing Jacob run around with them made me fall in love with him even more. He was so good with them and I knew he would be an amazing father to our babies some day.

I hadn't gotten my period yet, but grandpa said that just because I didn't have it doesn't mean I can't have kids. I hoped that I could have children because I knew Jacob wanted them and I dreaded the thought that I couldn't give them to him. He wanted a huge family and so did I and I hoped that some day we would have that.

Everyone left and I was exhausted. It was 11:30 and I couldn't even think straight. I told Jacob I would meet him in his bed when he was done playing video games. I dragged myself up to the very top floor to Jake's room and crawled into his bed. His bed was huge and super comfortable that I had melted right in. I closed my eyes for a split second and I was out like a light.

We had off from school so I got to sleep in the next day. I opened my eyes at 10:30 to find a note next to my bed from my parents.

Nessie,

The whole family went hunting this morning. We will be home at 5.

Love,

Mom and Dad

Yes. My family was gone this meant Jake and I had the house for the day. I suddenly remembered that I never rewarded Jake for his good deed. I rolled over in his huge arms so that we were face to face.

"Jake, wake up." I whispered. He was the heaviest sleeper and of course didn't make a move. I started placing light kisses on his face and went down his neck and continued on to his chest. He smelled so manly and I loved it. I decided that I was going to do what I had planned on doing last night. I didn't know how he would react but I guess I would find out. I continued kissing down his perfect body and marveled at how perfect he was.

I started to inch my hands down to his boxers. I could tell that he was starting to wake up because he was reacting to my touch. I dipped my fingers below his boxers and tugged and then IT popped out. Holy shit it was huge. Like was it even possible for a penis to be that big. It had to be at least 8 inches. I knew I was being kind of immature about this but I was nervous. I had never touched a man part before and it was intimidating. Is it bad that I find a penis intimidating?

I sat there and stared for a good minute in shock. I was being such an idiot but I had never done this before what if he thought I was bad at it? What if I did it wrong. Holy shit who knew a boy's junk was this scary. Okay Ness you can do this just grow some balls (no pun intended) and grab it. I could do this I know I can.

I took a deep breath and stuck my hand out and wrapped it around his cock. That woke him up. He shot up and pulled my hand away. He pulled my hand away. I felt the tears rise to my eyes. He didn't want me to touch him there.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I just wanted to give you a reward Jake. I thought you would like this, most boys would be into this." My voice cracked.

His face went from shocked to sad. "Aw Ness, of course I'm into that and I love that you want to do that for me, but I don't want you to think that you have to do that for me. I need you to know that I respect you, and I love you and I can't let you do this for me, at least not yet." He said and pulled me to his chest. It made me feel a little better, but I still wanted to do this for him.

"Why don't we go downstairs and I'll make us banana pancakes?" He said squeezing me.

"Jacob you can't cook."

"Yes I can."

"Jake remember that one time you tried to make me oatmeal and you put the kettle on for to long and the stove caught on fire?"

"This is true. Okay we can go downstairs and you can make us pancakes."

"Alright Jake." I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. Since no one was home, I stayed in Jacob's shirt which came down to just above my knees and my fuzzy sucks. Jacob loved when I wore his shirts and I loved wearing his shirts, so why not? We walked downstairs and I started making pancakes while Jacob watched. After awhile he got tired of just sitting there and ended up plugging his iPod into the speakers. Jack Johnson started playing throughout the house.

Jacob came up behind me and spun me into his arms and we started swirling. It was kind of funny that Jacob loved dancing so much because it's not every day that you see a hot 6 foot 7 man wanting to slow dance.

"Jake, seriously I'm going to burn the pancakes!" I squealed as he tickled me. I loved us like this. Friday morning dancing around the kitchen and eating pancakes. I could do this forever. I will be doing this forever. I finished the pancakes and we ate until Jake's phone rang.

"Hey Man what's up?" Jake answered the phone. I could hear Quil's voice on the other line. "Are you serious? I'll be there in 10 minutes tell everyone to wait for me at my house!" Jake hung up the phone.

"Jake what's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"Vampires crossed our territory this morning. It wasn't a scent they recognized. I have to go Ness I'm sorry I know we were supposed to hang today but I can't risk something happening." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Jake of course, don't be sorry. You want me to come with you?" I asked as I put our dishes in the sink.

"No Ness, please stay here so I know your safe." He answered.

"Okay, hurry back babe."

"I will. I'll see you later!" He ran out of the house and into the woods. Crap so what am I going to do with the rest of my day?

I suddenly got a bright idea then and ran to the Ipod speaker. I turned on one of my favorite 80's songs "Don't You Forget About Me" and started trying out some of my crazy dance moves that I would never dream of doing in front of anyone else. I was doing the sprinkler move when I felt the shift in the air I turned to the doorway to find Joseph leaning against the door frame smiling at me. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Joseph I thought everyone went hunting?" I asked. He was creeping me out the way he was looking at me.

"Your family went hunting, Renesmee, not me." He answered coolly. "By the way, you're a very sexy dancer." He started walking towards me. I walked behind the counter to get some distance since I only had a t-shirt on.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable with you calling me sexy, and I don't think Jacob would either." He was really starting to creep me out now.

"Renesmee, you could do so much better than that filthy dog Renesmee. You deserve so much better than him, someone better than him." He laughed.

"Someone like you?" I asked inching my way towards the door.

"Yes." He said as got in front of me. He started tracing my face with my fingers.

"Joseph, I'm going to go hang out with my friends." I tried to walk away but he gripped my arm tighter. "Joseph please let me go." I tried again and this time he pinned me to the table. He brought his face in to kiss me and I got my hands free and clawed his face. He screeched in pain and I took off.

"You dumb little bitch!" He screamed.

I started running through the woods and I could sense him behind me. I ran until I didn't smell him anymore. I turned around and I didn't see him but I knew I should keep running. I turned back around only to find him standing in front of me.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He smiled evilly and punched me dead in the face.

Then everything went black.

**DUH! DUH! DUH! I KNOW CLIFF HANGER! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! EXPECT AND UPDATE ON WEDENSDAY BUT PROBALY NOT UNTIL LATE IN THE EVENING BECAUSE I HAVE A LACROSSE GAME! THANK YOU FOR READING LOVE YOU ALL! **

**~SPARKLELOVE**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HELLO PRETTY PEOPLE! SORRY I'M UPDATING THIS SO LATE AT NIGHT, BUT I GOT HOME FROM MY LACROSSE GAME (WE WON :) ) AND I HAD A TON OF HOMEWORK. I GOT AWESOME REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WANT TO GET TO 55 BY SUNDAY! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: IT ALL BELONGS TO SM**

**Chapter 11**

**Every Teardrop is a Waterfall**

**JACOB'S POV**

I ran through the woods as fast as I could to my pack. I was nervous at what we would find but also a little excited because it had been a long time since we had problems with vampires and I was aching for a fight with some bloodsuckers. I was kind of bummed though because Ness and I were supposed to spend the day together and I knew she was a little sad when I had to leave. Oh well, I would get this done as fast as I can and then I will bring her back some flowers and we can spend the night together.

I reached my house and found the pack of nearly 30 wolves waiting for me. More had turned since the Cullen's had come back and it was interesting to see the new personalities we had. I walked up to Seth and Quil who were talking by the front steps. Everyone stood up as I approached nodding their heads.

"Quil what's the deal?" I asked.

"I took half of the pack on patrol this morning and we caught the trail of a group of vamps. We chased them until they humped off the cliffs. I don't recognize any of them and I think there is more of them because we caught a few more scents."

"How many were there?"

"5, but as I said before, I think there is definitely more around somewhere." He said in assurance.

"Okay. I'm going to take half the pack and go back to where you found the scents and you and Seth take the other half and search the Cullen's area and around Forks and the old Cullen mansion." I responded in my Alpha voice. I didn't like the thought of vampires lurking around so close to home. I took my half of the boys and we went back to the scents. Yep, there definitely more than five vampires lurking around.

I told Seth and his pack to finish their run and then meet me back at my house. Billy was at Charlie's so the house was empty and we could talk about what we had found. As soon as everyone was back, we all piled into the house.

"We checked around Forks, and we caught the scent. It was also at the Cullen's old mansion. I don't know if they are staying there or if they were just checking to see if the Cullen's were still there. I found about 20 different scents around the Cullen house so we definitely need to be on high alert." Quil announced.

"Okay, so this is what were going to do. We will switch off runs every other night. I'll take half the pack tomorrow and Seth and Quil you take your half the next. I'm going to talk to the Cullen's tonight when I get back and we can all come together and come up with a plan."

"Sounds good boss." Seth replied. As soon as Seth finished talking Alice came bursting through the door.

"Alice? What the hell are you doing back it's only 3?" I asked confused. Her face was full of panic and I knew something was wrong. "Alice what the fuck is going on?" I knew it had to do with Renesmee before she even answered.

"It's Renesmee. Joseph attacked her." She spat out. I took off running out of the house as pure anger shot through me. I'm going to kill that asshole I knew I didn't fucking like him! I had never run so fast in my entire life. I prayed to God that Renesmee was okay and as soon as I found out how she was doing I planned on killing Joseph.

I got to Seattle in less than 15 minutes which was a record. I changed back into my human form and put on my clothes I had stashed behind a tree. I ran up to the house to find Carlisle waiting on the steps.

"Where is she? Is she okay? I need to see her? Where is that monster I'm going to fucking kill him!" I screamed.

"Jacob. You need to calm down before I let you go in and see her. She's...well, she's a mess." Carlisle said sadly.

"How bad?" I asked in a weak voice. I closed my eyes and put my fingers on the bridge of my nose. I had hung around Edward way to much.

"She has bruises and gashes all over her, a lot of blood loss, and she was sexually assaulted." Carlisle said in a sad voice.

"Sexual assault?" My heart broke for Nessie. I can't believe he did that to her, in that way. I was supposed to be the one to take her virginity away not him. Tears started to fill my eyes and I knew it was only a matter of time before they poured over. I knew I should not have left her by herself.

"Yes, he didn't rape her... but he did other things to her. He hit her hard in the head so she wasn't awake for any of it. Alice had a vision and we tried to get back and stop it but he had already done the damage. I have her sedated so she hasn't woken up since it happened but she should wake up in a couple of hours.

"And Joseph?" The tears started shedding. Come on Jake be a man don't cry this much.

"He took off, we followed his trail until he reached Canada but the trail went cold. We will go out again and try to track him." Carlisle responded.

"Can I see her?'

"Yes, she's in the medical room upstairs." Carlisle had installed a Doctor's room upstairs for times like these. I ran up the stairs to find my angel bandaged up in a hospital bed. She looked horrible and my heart ached for her. The whole family had been in the room until I came in and they left to give me some privacy.

I sat in the chair next to her bed and brought her fragile hand to my lips and kissed it. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you like that. I know you're hurting and I will be here for you when you wake up. I love you and I'm sorry that I left you alone. If I had known that Joseph was here, I wouldn't have left you." I whispered.

Wait, how did I not know he was here? I didn't smell him or even sense him at the house. What the hell was going on? There was definitely something going on and I had to get to the bottom of it. As soon as the thought came into my head Edward was in front of me.

"I think your right Jacob, I never saw this coming and I always know when a person is deceiving. He would have had to been planning this for quite sometime and he would have had to of thought of it at one time or another and he never did. Alice would have seen this coming and she didn't. He has very powerful gift, and I think it may be a shield." He said contemplating.

"A shield? But I thought that shields were from the mind?" I asked confused.

"I think his does come from the mind. I think he is able to block some thoughts but allow me to hear others. He manipulates other people's minds so their gifts won't work." He stated and it made a lot of sense.

I was going to kill Joseph the next time I saw him, and I promised myself that.

"So what do we do about him?" I asked.

"Were going to find him and kill him." His eyes went completely black and it freaked me out how scary he looked.

"I'm surprised, you haven't wanted to use violence in a while."

"Look what he did to my daughter Jacob. She's my baby, my only baby, and he hurt her. I want him dead." He growled.

"I'll help and so will the pack."

"Good, we will start tracking him in the morning." He patted my back and then flew out the door.

A few minutes later, Renesmee's eyes fluttered open. She looked around confused and my breath hitched because I had a feeling she didn't remember, and I was right.

"Jakey, what happened?" She flinched in pain as she tried to sit up but all the chords attached to her stopped her.

"Ness, Joseph attacked you in the forest." I said grabbing her hand.

"How bad?" She asked in a weak voice.

"Couple of broken bones, bruises, scratches, maybe a concussion and..." I couldn't tell her the last part.

"Just say it Jacob.." She started to tear up.

"You were sexually assaulted." I whispered.

For the rest of the night I held Renesmee as she cried. When the morning came I didn't think my shirt would ever be dry again.

**So this was a sad chapter but this is how my mind wanted it to go! Please Review! If I get 55 reviews by sunday I'll update again! I seriously love you reviews, when i'm having writers block I look at your reviews and they inspire me :) Thank you for your support and I hope you liked this chapter! Love you all!**

**~Sparklelove**


	12. Chapter 12: LA Baby pt 1

**A/N: Hello pretty people! Sorry this is getting updated so late! I've been working on it all day but it is Saint Patrick day and I have had a lot going on! Happy irish day btws! I'm watching twilight on ABC family right now and i love watching Edward and Bella's relationship begin to develop. Okay well last chapter was sad but this one is happy so I think you will enjoy this! There will also be some lemons soon so stay tuned! Please read and review! I wanna get to 70 by Wednesday when I upload again! Thank you all and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. It all belongs to SM**

**Chapter 12**

**Nessie's POV**

**LA Baby pt. 1**

It had been a week since the attack and I still felt disgusting. I cried every night in Jacob's arms and I was barely sleeping. Jacob and my family had been constantly searching for Joseph but there was absolutely no trace of him. Daddy and Jacob thought that he was a shield and I think they were right. I was constantly on edge, waiting for him to return because I knew he would try to come for me again. Everyone assured me that they would protect me and there was no way he would touch me, but I knew there was only a matter of time until he struck again.

Break had ended and everyone was preparing for the holidays. Christmas was definitely my favorite holiday and all the decorations made Seattle sparkle at night. School was boring and the quarter had ended which meant that are sketchbooks were being graded. I was really nervous of what Mrs. Ralley would think of my designs and I feared the worst when she asked me to stay after class that Wednesday.

"Renesmee, I wanted to talk to you about your designs." Mrs. Ralley said as she sat down in her chair and pulled out my sketchbook.

"Crap, you don't like it. I was afraid this was going to happen." I said flustered.

"No! Renesmee this is incredible! You have amazing talent!" She said smiling.

"Really? I'm glad you liked it. I worked really hard on this."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that there is an up and coming young designers event later this month. I submitted your designs and the woman in charge of the event called me today to let me know that you've been invited to attend. This is a huge honor and I think you should accept it. It would be over christmas break so you wouldn't have to miss any school. The event is held in Los Angeles and all fees are paid. the company holding the event will fly you and one other guest of your choice to LA for the weekend and will pay for your hotel. I think you have a lot of talent, and you could potentially be the next great designer." She smiled and pulled out an envelope. "Here Andrea Vernick, the head of the event faxed me over all the information."

"Oh my gosh. This is amazing! Thank you so much! I definitely want to accept this I just have to talk to my parents!" I had never been this excited before. I was so into fashion but I had never thought about being a designer before. This could be amazing. "Well I'm going to go home and tell my family, thank you so much!" I raced out the door to the parking lot to find Jacob leaning on his car looking like a model.

He had a tight black t-shirt on and jeans and he looked so sexy. I ran up squealing and jumped in his arms kissing his face all over. I reached his lips and kissed him as long as I could before we both ran out of breath.

"Damn, what was that for babe?It's good to see you smiling again." He said pulling my hair out of my eyes.

"I just got invited to go to a young fashion designers competition in LA! It is selective and it is a huge honor!" I was acting like a five-year old with all the smiling and giggling I was doing but I didn't care.

"That's great baby! I'm so proud of you! I didn't know you wanted to be a fashion designer though." He asked confused.

"I didn't either until this opportunity. I mean I've always been into fashion but I never knew I wanted to design until now!" I said kissing him again.

"I'm so happy that this makes you happy Nessie." He pulled me in for a hug.

"You know what the best part about all this is?" I said seductively.

"No what?"

"I get to bring one person with me, and since it is in LA, and LA is sunny, my family can't come, so that means you get to come with me." I smirked.

"Just me and you?" He smiled back.

"Yes. Just us. Alone." I winked.

"That sounds perfect." He smiled and kissed me again. Both of us thinking what we could do while we were alone together, without y family.

We went home and I told my family the news. My parents were fine with me and Jacob going. My Aunts were excited because we would not only have to name my clothing line but we would also have to create some of the designs to showcase. There was a lot of work to be done in the next few weeks, but I was super excited.

We continued to try to track Joseph but there was no trace of him. It sounds crazy that a person could just disappear into thin air like that, but that was exactly what happened. I was so wrapped up in my clothing line and school that I just started to forget what had happened.

Before I knew it the competition was upon us. Jacob and I would be leaving in the morning for LA for the weekend and I couldn't be more excited. I had gone shopping with Aunt Rose to find some sexy bikinis to wear when we weren't at the event. Victoria Secret was my go to for my bikinis and of course I wasn't disappointed. I ended up getting a blue and a pink bandeau with matching bottoms for each and a polka dot string bikini that showed off my boobs.

I had saved my packing for last and Jacob laughed at me when I tried to stuff my clothes into my suitcase. I had so many clothes and shoes that I wanted to bring plus my designs and my suit case was just not allowing it. Jacob gave me an extra suitcase he had in his closet and I thanked him with a guilty smile. That night I slept with a happy smile on my face and for the first time in a month I didn't have a nightmare.

We woke up at 5 a.m. the next morning because our flight was departing from Seattle at 7:30. I gleefully jumped out of bed when the alarm clock went off, Jacob on the other hand glared at me when I said he had to get up.

He rolled on to his stomach and groaned. I crawled on the bed and sat on his back. I whispered to him and reminded him that we would be alone all weekend and that got him up. I took a shower while Jacob shaved and before I knew it we were on the plane headed to Los Angeles.

A few hours later we were in the city of Angels. We made our way through the airport and hopped into the car that Daddy had hired for us. We made our way to the Hilton Hotel that was right down the street from where the competition was being held. We checked into the hotel and headed up to our suite. There was a huge pool and beach outside so we quickly through on our swimsuits and headed out to the beach.

The first round of the competition was tonight so we had the rest of the day to play around on the beach. We swam and tanned and laughed and I loved me and Jacob like this, I wish everyday could be like this, but being a half vampire and a werewolf didn't make it easy to be happy every second of every day. It was almost five when Jacob and I headed up to the hotel room to get ready. I had to be there by 5:30 and the competition started at 6:30.

I put on a cute Max Azaria mini blue dress that Alice had picked out while Jacob put on the sexy suit that Rose had given him.

"Damn, my baby looks sexy." He kissed me.

"Right back at you there handsome." Jacob groaned in a sexy voice.

"What?" I giggled as he pulled me in.

"I'm trying to control myself but your making it very difficult babe." He said nuzzling my nose.

"I'm sorry, just try to control yourself until after the show, and then you can do whatever you want to me." I winked and turned to walk out the door. He smacked my butt and we laughed as we headed out.

The next hour was the most hectic hour of my entire life. The place was crazy. There was thirty other young designers there. Each designer was given two models to model the 2 outfits we had brought to present tonight. The judges would pick the 20 designers they liked and move them on to the next round. Tonight's theme was cocktail hour and I had the perfect two cocktail dresses. One was red and short with little ruffles, while the other was a dark blue one shoulder dress. They were amazing and the models pulled them off perfectly.

I was the tenth designer to go and I watched as my two models strutted the runway. I spotted Jacob in the crowd clapping and cheering for me. I had the best boyfriend ever. I waited patiently for the next 20 designers fashions to be shown until they announced the finalists who would be continuing on. The judges would call the finalists out and would give them the piece of paper that said they were going to the next round. I was really nervous but I was trying to stay positive.

The first name was called, then the second, and then I heard Renesmee Cullen on the speaker. Oh my god I can't believe this! They like my designs! I walked out on stage to get my slip and thanked the judges. I waved to the crowd who was cheering in front of me and smiled. This was one of the best moments of my life. I scanned the crowd looking for Jacob but instead I locked eyes with a handsome man in the front row. I suddenly couldn't breathe.

Joseph had found me.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! HELP ME GET TO 70 BY WEDNESDAY! SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?! JOSEPH WAS IN THE CROWD! OH AND JUST SO ALL OF YOU ARE AWARE THERE WILL BE SOME SLIGHT LEMONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ;) THANK YOU FOR READING LOVE YOU ALL! **

**SPARKLELOVE**


	13. Chapter 13: LA baby part 2

**A/N: HEY PRETTY PEOPLE! SORRY THIS IS SO LATE AT NIGHT, I HAD A TEAM DINNER. SO I WAS SITTING IN CHEMISTRY CLASS BORED OUT OF MY FREAKING MIND WHEN I DECIDED TO CHECK MY EMAIL AND I ALMOST STARTED CRYING DURING CLASS WHEN I SAW THAT I HAD 76 REVIEWS. YOU ALL ARE LITERALLY AMAZING AND I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUES SUPPORT! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! HELP ME GET TO 85 BY SUNDAY! ANYWAY, AS PROMISED THERE ARE SOME LEMONS IN THIS BUT THEY ARE TOWARDS THE END! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALLL!**

**DISCLAIMER: YOU ALL NOW THE DRILL IT ALL BELONGS TO SM**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**JACOB'S POV**

**LA Baby Part 2**

As soon as I saw Nessie's face, I knew something was wrong. I followed her eyes and there standing in the front of the crowd, was the son of a bitch I had been looking for, for a month. I was about to go fucking crazy and as soon as he looked at me and smiled I took off.

I thought in my head on how I was going to kill him, should I tear him limb from limb? Set him on fire? Call Edward to come help me? I played so many different scenarios in my head. The anger was ripping through me and I knew Renesmee had to be feeling sick. I made my way through the crowd trying not to phase. When I reached the spot I had seen Joseph, he was gone.

I knew for a fact now that he had to be a shield because there was no scent or trace of him. I looked around and didn't see him so I took off towards the exit. I ran on to the street looking both directions and I couldn't find him anywhere. I was shaking now I was so angry, he hurt Nessie and it killed me that I couldn't protect her.

"Jacob!" My angel came out screaming.

"Nessie, I'm right here babe." I said pulling her to my chest. I could hear her sniffling and it broke my heart. This was supposed to be her night to shine and this bitch was ruining it for her.

"Jacob, he's been watching us and we didn't even know it!" She looked up at me with tear stained cheeks.

I kissed her forehead and then looked her in the eyes. "I swear to you Nessie, I will find him and kill him. You are my world and I am going to protect you no matter what. Your clothes looked amazing up there by the way." I smiled.

She laughed wiping her face. "Yeah, thanks I'm so happy I get to go on to the next round!" She squealed. Even though Renesmee looked about 17, you could see her innocence come out occasionally. She laughed like a five year old but I loved her like this. I always felt a little sad for her because she grew up real fast. I knew Edward and Bella wished that she had grown at a normal rate because they missed out on so much.

She looked amazing in her dress and she had glitter all over her face, which made her features even more prominent. "You know, I love you my glitter girl!" I said laughing and messing up her hair.

"Oh my gosh Jacob! You're a genius!" She squealed again like a five year old. I just looked at her confused. "Jake, I couldn't figure out a name for my clothing line but you just came up with the perfect name! My line is going to be called Glitter and The Girl!" She jumped up and down.

"Oh well your welcome. I'm glad your happy Ness."

"Thanks Jake, but what are we going to do about Joseph?" Her face went serious.

"I don't know Ness, and I'm sorry I don't have an answer. His shield is strong, and he is good at what he does. We are going to have to put more work and effort into finding him. I promise you Nessie, I am going to find him." I promised again.

"I know Jakey, I know you will. It just is scary that he can watch us and follow us but we can't find him." She said looking down.

"I know Nessie, but your family and I are here and we are going to take care of you. Now it's getting late why don't we head back to the hotel." It was almost 12:30 and I didn't like the fact that Joseph could be watching us right now, it creeped me out.

We headed back to the hotel and Renesmee changed into yoga pants and a tank top while I hopped in the shower. She was driving me crazy wearing those yoga pants. Did she know she was killing me? Yes, she had to know, Nessie is the biggest tease. I took a nice cold shower to calm myself down but thinking of her waiting in bed for me just kept working me up.

I knew Renesmee wanted to have sex, but to be honest, as weird as it sounds, I wasn't ready, and she wasn't either. I know that guys are always supposed to be like whatever about their virginities but it was important to me. I wanted to try to wait until we were married but I knew it was a lost cause. There was only a matter of time until I would give into her because I couldn't deny her anything.

I walked out of the shower and instantly got hard again. Why the fuck was she this sexy? She was lying on her stomach with her hands under her chin watching the notebook intensely. This was one of Renesmee's favorite movies, and as embarrassing as it is, this movie was one of my favorites. I walked passed her and I saw her look up from the screen and smirk. She eyed me up and down and I could only imagine what she was thinking. I grabbed my boxers quickly and just about ran into the bathroom before she jumped me.

I put my boxers on and took deep breaths before walking out to face the temptress. She was watching the movie, which was almost over, and was crying. Even though Nessie was a half vampire, she still cried as much as every other teenage girl, probably even more. Ness cries every time we watch finding Nemo if that tells you anything.

I laid on the bed next to her as the credits came on. She wiped her eyes but she kept crying.

"That is the..the..the best movie ever! It's so sad but cute at the same time how they die in the same bed together." She sobbed leaning in to me. I cradled her and laughed.

"Jacob! Are you laughing at me? This is serious!" She slapped me laughing through the tears.

"Ness, your cute when you cry over movies." I laughed and she slapped me again. "But I promise, that if we ever die, we will die together in each other's arms in our bed." I kissed her.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." I flashed my crooked smile that she loved. A few minutes later she rolled over on top of me and sat up so she was straddling me. She sat on my stomach and was tracing the lines of my abs.

"You know..you promised we could do whatever we want when we got home, and you haven't fulfilled your promise yet." She bent down and started kissing my neck seductively. Shit. Shit. Shit. This was not good, she was trapping me and I was trying not to give in. She trailed her kisses down my chest and used her tongue to trace the lines of my abs. She was at the waistband of my boxers when I quickly flipped her over onto her back.

"Hey!" She giggled. I kissed her neck passionately, which I knew would leave marks, but that was okay I loved marking my territory. I slowly made my way down to her chest while my hand went behind her and snuck under her shirt so they were touching her back. I slid her shirt up and off of her and she happily obliged. I started kissing down her cleavage and sucked her nipple through her bra. She moaned and arched her back. Wow, my girl was so hot. I repeated the same thing on her other breast but I fought back the urge to take off her bra because as soon as her bra came off it would be game over.

I used my tongue as I kissed down to her stomach, while she moaned. I kissed right above her belly button and then along the waistband of her yoga pants. I yanked down her yoga pants and she happily kicked her pants off leaving her in her hot pink "kiss me" victoria secret underwear. I could smell her as soon as her pants came off. It turned me on even more, to smell her so turned on. I kissed her right over her core through her under pants and she whined.

I looped my fingers under the smooth fabric and looked up to her silently asking for permission.

"Damn't Jacob just do it already, or I'm going to do it without you." She smirked sassily.

"Just making sure baby." I answered in my husky voice she loved so much. I pulled down her underwear and was amazed. I leaned back and just stared at her wonderstruck. She was truly beautiful inside and out and I worshiped her.

"Jake, am I okay?" She asked nervously biting her lip.

"Ness, your more than okay your beautiful." I kissed her core. She made the sexiest noise I had ever heard. I brought my index finger up and put it through her folds. She moaned again and grabbed the bed sheets. I brought my thumb up and circled it around her clit making her moan even louder. I took my index finger and pushed it in her. I smiled as she started to move around under me in pure pleasure.

"Jake.. please.." She moaned unable to make a sentence.

"Please, what babe?" I said sexily.

"More!" She managed to get out breathlessly.

"Your wish is my command." I said bending down. As I added a second finger, I replaced my thumb with my tongue on her clit. I pushed my tongue through her folds, which tasted like vanilla and honey and worked her. She was moaning and screaming and put her hands in my hair encouraging me.

"Yes, Jacob! I'm going to come!" I felt her begin to lock around my fingers.

"Come for me baby, just let it go. I love you Ness, come for me." I said going faster. As soon as I finished talking I felt her vibrate and scream out. She calmed down and I made sure I licked everything she had to offer. As soon as I was satisfied I got everything, I brought my face up to hers and kissed her lips.

"Thank you Jake. That was amazing, the best thing that's ever happened." She smiled kissing me again.

We began kissing passionately and I pushed my tongue into her mouth and we started a little dance. "Now it's my turn to return the favor." She winked and tried to push me off of her but I didn't budge. I rested myself on top of her making sure not to crush her, and put my hands on both sides of her head.

"No, Ness it's okay I don't want you to think you have to do that."

"Jacob, but I want to." She said trying to push me again.

"No Ness, please don't." I whispered trying to keep my guard up.

"Okay, this is the second time you told me no. It's because you know it's not going to be good right? That I won't be good at it?" I could tell she was starting to get upset. She looked away from me and I knew I had hurt her.

"No, Ness please look at me." She begrudgingly looked at me. "Ness, I know you would be able to please me that is not it at all. Renesmee your are so beautiful and amazing, and I know that you would be to good at it and I won't be able to control myself."

"So don't, Jake. Just let me take control." She smirked.

"As amazing as that sounds Ness I can't let you do that. I love you so much and I want to so bad but I know it would be better if we waited. When we have sex for the first time, I don't want it to be just sex, I want to make love to you. I want to be completely ready and I'm not now, and I know you say you are but I know your not either. We've only been dating for a month and I don't want to rush into anything. We have forever together. When we get married, I will make love to you everyday for the rest of our lives, I promise. Let's just please wait. I want to wait as long as we can." I kissed her forehead.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much. Your amazing." She hugged me.

"Thanks baby, I love you too." I kissed her hair. I fell asleep that night with her in my arms dreaming peacefully about the rest of our lives. We woke up around ten the next day when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said stretching and getting up. I through on some sweat pants before I answered the door.

"Good morning sir, sorry to wake you." The butler said apologetically.

"It's okay, what's up?" I asked sleepily.

"This was left at the front desk for you last night." He handed me an envelope with my name on it.

"Thank you." I said taking it from him.

"Your welcome, have a good day." I closed the door and walked back to the bed and opened the envelope. There was a letter inside and I opened it and read it. Anger shot through me and I could have phased right there if I didn't have better control.

That son of a bitch was going to die when I found him.

* * *

**OKAY, SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?! ALSO I WANTED TO TAKE A MOMENT TO ADRESS SOME OF THE FREQUENT QUESTIONS I'VE BEEN GETTING:**

**1. AM I GOING TO HAVE MORE THAN ONE PART? YOU BETCHA! I AM TO OBSESSED WITH TWILIGHT TO STOP AT JUST ONE PART! EXPECT TWO OR THREE! **

**2. IS SETH GOING TO IMPRINT? YES.**

**3. IS THERE GOING TO BE LEMONS? YES, I PROMISE THERE WILL BE LEMONS BUT NESSIE AND JACOB HAVE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR A MONTH SO DON'T EXPECT SUPER LEMONS ANYTIME SOON LOL!**

**IF ANYONE ELSE HAS ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME! I HAVE NO PROBLEM ANSWERING ANY OF YOUR QUESTIONS AS LONG AS IT DOESN'T GIVE THE PLOT AWAY ;) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME GET TO 85! YOU ALL ROCK! THANK YOU SO MUCH! EXPECT AN UPDATE ON SUNDAY!**

**~SPARKLELOVE**


	14. Chapter 14: Bitches and Christmas

**A/N: Hey pretty people, sorry I didn't update on sunday! I didn't like the chapter I had so i redid it and this is the one that was supposed to be posted on sunday. I meant to post this yesterday, but a snowstorm hit the place I live and we had no school! So being the child I am, I played in the snow all day lol. Anyway hope you like this please let me know what you think! Also expect new chapter tomorrow! :)**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to SM**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Bitches and Christmas**

**Nessie's POV**

_Jacob,_

_I've been watching you, and my Renesmee. She looked beautiful tonight didn't she? Renesmee is always beautiful, and one day she will be mine. You can try all you want, but you will lose. Renesmee and I will be together, I can promise you that. Even if that means I have to kill you and the rest of the Cullens. Merry Christmas Jacob._

_Yours truly,_

_Joseph_

It had been almost a week since we had gotten the letter and it still scared the living daylights out of me. I knew Joseph was watching me and it was scary that he could see me but I couldn't see him. Jacob was being so overprotective and it was driving me crazy. He was constantly hovering and I thought I was going to strangle him.

There was some positives about the trip we took to L.A. First, Glitter and The Girl was a HUGE hit and I ended up getting first prize! I had never been so excited in my entire life. The first place prize was pretty incredible, not only did I get a whole interview and photoshoot with Teen Vogue Magazine, but the judges recommended that I should create a website and start selling my designs! I couldn't believe it, it all felt like a huge dream!

The second best thing about what happened in L.A. was what Jacob and I had done, or I guess what Jacob had done. It made me blush every single time I thought of it. My boyfriend was so sexy it was cruel, and I don't know how I got so lucky.

It was Christmas morning and I was up at 6 a.m. counting down the minutes until I got to run down stairs and open all my presents! I know I sound like a little kid, but technically I'm only 10 so get at me. I loved Christmas, it was my favorite day of the year. Everyone was happy and it truly was the most wonderful time of the year.

By 8:00 I was practically twitching in bed waiting for Jake to wake up. I felt bad waking him up because he looked so peaceful and his arms were keeping me nice and warm. As soon as he began to stir I went crazy.

"Jake! Wake Up! It's Christmas! Time to open presents! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I was jumping up and down on the bed now screaming.

He slowly began to open his eyes. "Seriously Nessie? Is that really necessary?" He groaned.

"Yes now get up you lazy boy. I want to open my presents!" I jumped around twirling on our huge bed.

"I think you act more like a princess then any of the royals do over in England." He laughed.

"Jake, this isn't an act. I am a princess." I said smiling.

"Trust me I know." He rolled his eyes and hopped out of bed. It still amazed me at how perfect he looked at every second of the day. His chest and stomach were flawless he was pure muscle and he was a lot taller then I was. He put on pajama pants and an old tshirt, while I threw on my hot pink bath robe.

When we were done he grabbed my hand and led me down stairs to where the whole family was. The living room was filled with laughter and a lot of presents which I knew were mostly mine.

"Good morning my darling niece!" Aunt Alice practically knocked me over when she jumped on me.

"Good morning pixie, someone's excited!" I hugged her.

"You should have seen her last night! I thought I was going to have to lock her up!" Jasper said shaking his head.

"Okay, can we just get to the presents? I've been waiting months for this!" Uncle Emmett stomped like a little girl. Aunt Rosalie told him to knock it off or he wasn't getting any for a week. Ew.

We all sat down in various places, I sat between Jacob's legs and laid back on his chest while he sat up against the couch. Present exchanging started and sheer madness broke out. Therw was wrapping paper and ribbons everywhere. I had gotten some of the best presents and I couldn't have been happier.

My parents had gotten me a sewing machine and a huge case of hundreds of different colors of fabric and thread. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett got me tickets to go see Cinderella on Broadway in New York, Alice and Jasper got me mannicans to put my fashion designs on and a 2,000 dollar gift card to Bloomingdales. I think I cried a little when I got that gift. Jacob gave me his gift next, he handed me the small box.

"Jake, what is this?" I said questioningly.

"Open it up and find out!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

I slowly unwrapped the paper covering the item and found that it was a blue Tiffany's box. I gasped as I opened the lide. Nestled in the fabric was was a platinum ring. It was cirlce with little diamonds encrusted on the outside. On the inside part of the ring, _I will always love you _was inscribed. My heart melted at the sight of the ring and Jacob took it out of the box and slid it on my ring finger. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my ring.

"It's a promise ring. One day, I'll be putting a big diamond on that finger, but for right now, I wanted everyone to know your mine." He smiled. I gave him a chaste kiss.

"Jake, It's absolutley beautiful." I heald it up so everyone could look at it.

"I wanted to get the one with bigger diamonds but your dad cut me off." He laughed. I looked up at my dad and scowled.

"The last thing you need Renesmee is a huge diamond ring." He rolled his eyes.

We went back to opeing gifts and it was Jacob's turn to act surprised. Carlisle and Esme blocked off part of the garage for him to have a repair room to work on cars, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice got him a brand new motorcycle, and Aunt Rosalie got him a dog bed and food, while Uncle Emmett got him a collar. Grandma and Grandpa did not find that to funny. My dad and mom had a "Dog House" built in the backyard for him and the pack to workout and hang out when they weren't on patrol. I think Jake was going to cry.

He opened my present last which was a a bracelet that had taken me months to finish. It had my name and a heart embroidered in it and it fit him perfectly. He kissed me on the forhead and we watched as everyone finished opening their gifts. When everyone had finished, my grandparents made an announcement that there was actually one more gift.

"Renesmee, we have a gift for you outside." My grandfather smiled and headed through the back door. We all walked into the woods towards the lake and I saw it as soon as we got close enough.

In between two big oaks, was what looked to be a grown up sized dollhouse. It was pink and had green shutters and it was facing the water.

"We thought you could use a place to keep and design your clothes." Grandma Esme said excitedly. I was in shock and couldn't even get a word out. I hugged them both before running to the house. I smiled even bigger as soon as I walked in.

The hardwood floor went perfectly with the purple and glitter walls. Yes, two of the walls were covered in glitter. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. There were racks, hooks, and cabinets up on the walls to store all my materials. There was a closet full of hangers and mannicans scattered through out the room. I had a huge desk and two tables where I could put my sewing machine.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed as I hugged both of my grandparents. The family eventually piled out leaving me and Jacob alone.

"I can't believe they did this for me. It's incredible." I looked around in utter amazement. My life was so perfect.

"I know. They have been working so hard on it the past couple of days." He said sitting in one of the bean bag chairs.

"I'm sure. Plus they built your house to. As much as my family drives me crazy, they are so creative and generous. Speaking of your house, want to go see it!" I said standing up.

"I'll race you!" He took off running and I chased after him. Even when he wasn't in wolf form, Jacob was fast. Faster then me. He beat me to the house without a fight. The house was a lot bigger then my fashion house. It had two floors on it and a big porch out front. We walked in to find the whole first floor filled with weights and treadmills and all kinds of exercise tools that I didn't give a crap about. We walked upstairs and there was a huge plasma TV on the wall 8 couches and a fully stocked kitchen. I shook my head, this was just absurd.

"Esme knows us to well." He said obviously content in his mancave. "Want to watch my favorite christmas movie?" He asked.

"Sure, as long as it isn't something stupid."

He walked to the DVD case and pulled out A Christmas Story. That was one of my favorite christmas movie's too because Ralphie and Randy were hilarious. We snuggled up on the couch and watched the movie as it began to snow outside.

"It's a white christmas!" I said nuzzling Jacob's neck. He responded by nuzzling my nose with his and we began a heated make out session. His shirt was on the floor and mine was in the process of being taken off when Seth walked in.

"Hey Jake.." Seth screamed in horror as Jacob screamed in anger.

"Damn't Seth! Don't you ever knock!" He yelled as he helped me get my shirt back on. Jacob put his shirt back on and I scooted off of him.

"I'm sorry man I didn't know you two would be getting it on up here." He laughed and for the first time I noticed the girl standing next to him. She was tan and had blonde hair. She looked like she had just walked off a beach in California. "This is my girlfriend Annika." He said wrapping an arm around her but she gave him a dirty look and pushed it off.

"Hi I'm Renesmee it's nice to meet you!" I said politley.

"Renesmee? What kind of name is that?" She shot back in a rude tone.

"It's a mix of both my grandmother's names." I said trying to keep from being rude right back to her.

"Oh well It's really weird." She said sitting next to Jacob. Seth mouthed sorry to me but I just rolled my eyes.

This bitch who does she think she is? She thinks she can just walk in here and tell me my name is ugly and think it's okay? Hell no.

"I'm sorry, have you heard your name? Where the hell did you get Annika from?" I said in a snooty voice.

"Okay, how about we go see what the rest of the family is up to." Jake said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Great idea man." Seth said getting up and pulling Annika with him.

"So much for a white christmas." Jake said laughing.

Merry fucking christmas to me.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think?! Help me get to 95 reviews! Love you all! New chapter tomorrow! :)**

**~sparklelove**


	15. Chapter 15: One Thing

**A/N: Hey pretty people. So I got a lot of mixed feelings on last night's chapter. Some people liked it and other's didn't and that is totally fine, I love hearing other people's thoughts. Before you read this next chapter I want to take a minute to explain some things. First, the letter at the beginning of the story. When Joseph was basically saying Merry Christmas I'm going to get your girlfriend and kill her family. It was supposed to be ironic and sarcastic. He was basically saying Merry Christmas your screwed lol. Second, Annika. Remember people I have the whole story planned out and everything isn't what it seems. Some might wonder why Seth is dating her, but there is a reason and you will find out soon enough! I 'm trying to keep you all ****guessing! Third, Renesmee and her fashion designing. I've read a lot of stories and I wanted to be different then the rest. I haven't come across a story where Nessie was a designer and I thought it would be cool to try something new! Sorry to blab I just wanted to explain those three things because they were kind of confusing! I love your reviews and advice and I'm so happy you all enjoy the story! I'm shutting up now! Enjoy :)  
**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to SM**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**One Thing**

**Nessie's POV**

Six months Later…

The year had gone by quicker then I had expected. Jacob and the rest of my family had just graduated. I was so proud of him and I knew he was proud of himself. This was the first time and LAST time, according to Jake, that he would graduate high school. We had a big celebration at Rachel and Paul's after the graduation, and I think Billy cried a little bit.

It was now the beginning of June and I was super excited to start the summer. I had been offered an internship at Teen Vogue in California. I would be running and getting coffees and answering phones but I was ecstatic when they offered me the position. I tried to convince my parents to let me live in LA for the summer but they said absolutely not, so I would have to drive back in forth five days a week. Oh well.

Jake was going to be attending the University of Washington in the fall even though he could have gone to any Ivy League school. He told me he wanted to stay close to me and he liked being near the pack. I felt bad being the reason he was staying behind, but I had to admit I was a little relieved. Jake was going to school to learn the ways of the business world so he could open a Mechanic Shop. He had the plans all drawn out and Carlisle and my dad told him they would help him.

Linda Reynolds, the chief editor at Teen Vogue, told me that if I showed my passion and fashion sense this summer I could get into any fashion institute of design in the country. I knew I wanted to be a fashion designer now, and I couldn't wait until after college when I would get to have my own brand.

Annika and Seth were still dating, which pissed me the hell off. I absolutely hated that girl and I made sure Seth knew. He always told me that she had a good personality and was sweet when you got to know her. Let me tell you, I've been trying to get to know her for six months and still she is so rude to me. I've invited her to hang out, gone to lunch with her, and even took her shopping and the whole time we hung out she was a complete bitch. If Seth didn't dump her soon, I was going to dump her for him.

Jacob was still refusing to have sex with me, which kind of pissed me off. He was making me feel like a horny teenage boy who wanted to get it in. I know he wanted to wait for marriage but he is so sexy and amazing that I don't know if I can last that long. He wouldn't let me do other things if you know what I mean, but occasionally pleasured me. When I tried to return the favor, he would run as fast as he could away from me.

My fashion house was filled with all kinds of outfits and fabric and I spent most of my time when I wasn't with Jacob or my friends in there. Jenna and I had become a lot closer over the past few months because she was usually with Embry and she was awesome to be around. She had the same sense of fashion as me and would help me with my designs. I promised her that when I started my first company she would have a vice president job waiting for her.

I knew Embry was planning on telling her our secret soon and I hope she would accept it and we could still be friends. Knowing Jenna's adventurous and easy going personality, I had a feeling she would be intrigued by it and ask her to change her into a vampire. Summer was rainy and somewhat warm and I was dying to go somewhere hot, to bad my family were sparkly.

I was sitting on the couch when Jake walked in from his run.

"Hey baby." He came in and gave me a kiss.

"Hey handsome." I said.

"How was your day?" He asked plopping down next to me and turning on a lacrosse game.

"I've been reading all of Aunt Alice's old copies of vogue. I start work tomorrow you know."

"I know, you've been talking about it for awhile now." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited about this! I've also been thinking a lot about college."

"What have you been thinking about?" He asked still watching the game.

"I think I want to got to the Institute of Fashion and Design in New York." That got his attention.

"New York?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. If I want to be a designer I think that's a good place to start."

"New York is really far from Washington."

"I know, but we can make it work right?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course, I'll follow you there." He smiled.

"No, Jake I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to Ness, I'm offering. I could transfer to Columbia or Princeton. It will be fine I promise." He went back to looking at the TV.

The next day I was up and ready to go to LA. I put on my new lavender dress I had just gotten from Francesca's and put on some gold Marc Jacob pumps and I was on my way. Over the past few months my dad had taught me to drive. It had been a rough learning experience, especially since I crashed my dad's Volvo into a tree. That was a bad day.

After a few weeks of practicing, I had pretty much learned the rules of the road and Uncle Jasper had J. Jenks create a fake license for me. My parents bought me a brand new Lexus RX has a present and it was perfect for commuting back in forth to LA. I kissed Jacob and said goodbye to my family before hitting the road. It took me less then three hours to get there because of the way I drove and before I knew it I was walking into Teen Vogue.

I walked up to the pretty assistant at the front desk. "Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen, I'm here for an internship." I smiled politely.

"Okay, let me buzz Mrs. Reynolds and tell her you're here." She picked up the phone and pressed the button. She exchanged a few words with Mrs. Reynolds and then put the phone down.

"Mrs. Reynolds will see you now. Walk straight through the doors and her office is on the right." She smiled and went back to what she was doing.

I followed her instructions and headed through the doors. I walked up to the double doors that had Linda's name on it and knocked.

"Come in Renesmee!" I heard her yell.

I walked in to find a pretty young blonde woman with a perfect tan sitting behind a desk. She smiled happily and stood up to shake my hands.

"Hello, I'm Linda Reynolds."

"It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Please take a seat." I did as I was told. "So you are going to be working with my assistant Kelly most of the time. You will be scheduling meetings, organizing outfits, answering phones, assisting photo shoots, and going on errands."

"Sounds perfect." I smiled.

"Great, you met Kelly when you first walked in so you can go back out and she will give you some tasks. If you have any questions please ask. Sorry to run but I have a meeting with Ralph." She said getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Ralph as in Ralph Lauren?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, he's in town for the week and wanted to show me some new designs." She answered acting like hanging with Ralph Lauren was an every day.

I walked out and went to Kelly. She gave me a whole list of things I had to do and I got right to work. I thought this job was going to be super easy but after the 300th pair of shoes that I labeled and put on one of the many shoe shelves I thought I was going to pass out. 5 o'clock came and I was free to go.

I dragged myself to the car and began the long journey home. I got home at 9 because the traffic was so bad and pulled up to find Seth's car in the driveway. I hope Annika isn't here. I hope Annika isn't here. I silently said over and over again to myself.

I stretched my ears to see where my friends were and heard Seth's laugh coming from the Man Cave. I walked in and smelled Annika as soon as I walked in. Great, just how I wanted to end my exhausting day. I walked up into the sitting room and as soon as I entered Annika had to make a comment.

"You look like a slut Renesmee." She said making a face.

"For your information, this dress is $500 and it's a designer." I shot back trying to keep calm. Jake mouthed sorry at me and I gave him a dirty look. He could have at least warned me that the wicked with of Washington was here.

"Oh so you're a skank who loves to show off how much money you have?" She laughed rudely.

"You know what Annika? I have done nothing but be nice to you since you and Seth have started dating. I've never done anything to make you hate me this much. You are at my house, you hang out with my friends, and you have the nerve to come in here and say this crap. I'm sorry that you hate other people besides yourself so much that you can't even be around me, but if your going to act like a little bitch then you can get off my couch and leave my property." I was so tired of this BS and I wasn't going to take it anymore. Seth and Jake just stared at me not knowing what to do.

"Come on Seth, let's go. Ms. Teen Queen over here wants me to leave." She said in a snotty voice. Seth stood up taking her hand.

"Seth, I know your not going to walk out that door with her." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"She's my girlfriend Ness.." He said in a sad voice.

"I'm one of your closest friends. If you walk out that door with her don't bother talking to me until you two break up." I couldn't believe he was going to try to walk out of here.

"Sorry Ness." Then he and Annika walked down the stairs and out of the house. Annika had an evil smile on her face and it took all I had not to throw a lamp at her.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed at Jake. "Why is he with her? He could do so much better." I said giving up and laid on the couch.

"He said there wasn't any other girls around here that he could date. Seth thinks she has a good personality, but mostly he just doesn't want to be alone." Jake said.

"I get that but why her." I whined.

"Everyone else has someone besides him and he hates being the odd one out. He keeps looking for someone to love but she's the only one he's found. He's settling." Jake said.

"Why does he put up with her shit." I asked mostly to myself.

"Can't you see? It's because he can't have the one thing he wants. The one thing he has always wanted. The one thing he is never going to get, no matter how hard he tries. He is settling for the lesser version."

"I don't get it. Seth is amazing, who wouldn't want to be with him?" I asked confused.

"You." Jake said flatly.

That night I realized that Seth would forever be in pain, because he could never have the one thing he wanted most. Me.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always nice :) Thanks for reading! I'll update again Sunday!**

**~Sparklelove**


	16. Chapter 16: Shock

**A/N: Happy Easter! Here is the next chapter! I officially have 100 reviews! :) Thank you for supporting me you all rock! I'm off for spring break this week so I'm going to try to upload a new chapter every night! Enjoy and Let me know what you all think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the twilight books, just the plot in this series**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Shock**

**Jacob's POV**

The summer had gone by pretty slow. It was now mid August and I was impatiently waiting for the school year to start. I would be a freshmen at the University of Washington this year and I was proud of what I had accomplished. I had gone from the poor little boy without a mom to mature adult who was going to school to learn how to run a business. I was a role model for younger kids in La Push and I was more then happy to share my wisdom.

Nessie had been working five days a week at Teen Vogue in LA so I barely hung out with her. As happy as I was that she was happy, I missed my girl. She was always so tired when she got home and all she wanted to do was sleep. I had to fight for time on the weekends because she always had plans with Lily and Jenna.

The pack and the Cullen's were still trying to look for Joseph. I was going crazy not being able to find him. I know Edward was frustrated to because he was always an excellent tracker but he couldn't find one trace of Joseph. I continued to take one half of the pack with me every other night while Seth and Quil took the other half the opposite nights. I know everyone was exhausted but after we did our runs they would come back and eat and hang out at the "Wolf Cave."

I had also been spending a lot of time with my dad in La Push. I told him I would move back there if he wanted me to, but he told me absolutely not. I knew his health was deteriorating and we wouldn't have that much time with him. Charlie and Sue brought him over dinner a couple days a week and I was thankful that they were happy to take care of him.

My relationship had become strained with Seth over the past few months. Annika was a huge problem and I didn't like the way she treated Nessie so I tried to keep my distance. As rude as she was to Ness, I tried not to get to involved in it. I know that sounds bad and I know I should be defending my girlfriend but what was I supposed to do? Tell Seth to dump Annika so he could feel like crap all the time because he could never be with Nessie?

Annika was awful and I hated being around her. She never had anything nice to say to Nessie, but was always sucking up to me and everyone else in the family. I don't really know why but I had a bad feeling about her, like she was hiding something. Since my worst fear had come true with Joseph, Edward was keeping an eye on her.

I was on my way to La Push to visit my dad when Rachel called.

"Hey Rach, I'm almost at dad's house. Are you going to be there today?" I asked happily.

"Jake, dad collapsed this morning when I brought him over breakfast. I called 911 and he was taken to Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. Carlisle is with him now." I could tell Rachel had been crying. My chest got hard and I felt like I couldn't breathe. This can't be happening.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I said and shut my phone. I sped up and was in the hospital in no time. I walked up to the floor Carlisle worked on. I tried taking deep breaths because I didn't know what I would be walking into. I walked up to the lady sitting at the counter.

"Hi, I'm here to visit Billy Black." I said.

"Oh yes, Carlisle's patient. He is in room 602."

"Thank you." I hurriedly walked to the door that said 602 on it. I took one last deep breath before I swung the door open.

"Jacob, I'm glad you're here." Carlisle said with a bad look on his face. I knew that look. Something bad had happened and he was about to say something he didn't want to. I had learned that look so well because of all the years I lived with him. When Emmett, Jasper, and I had destroyed Esme's furniture or broke a vase, Carlisle would give us that same look before laying the hammer down.

"What's going?" I asked taking a seat next to Rachel.

"Well, your dad collapsed this morning and has been unconscious since." I looked over at my dad, who, even though he was passed out, looked like he was in pain. "We ran some tests and I just got back the results." He said with a sad gleam in his eyes.

"Just say it Carlisle." Rachel said taking my hand.

"Your dad has stage 3 terminal brain cancer. I'm sorry." Rachel turned and sobbed in my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. Rachel was always taking care of me when I was younger and whenever I fell down she would hug me like this.

"How long?" I asked in a whisper.

"It depends. For everyone it's different. It could be a year to three years. I've known some patients to be given only three months and last for six years, while others have been given two years and only last eight months. This doesn't mean that he just has to sit back and wait though. He could do chemo or natural herbal techniques. I know this is really hard to take in but I thought it would be better if I told you first, and then you told him. If you don't want to tell him, I will tell him for you."

"I'll tell him." I said in a shaky voice.

"Okay. He should be waking up any time now. If you need anything just page me." He left the room then.

"I can't believe this is happening. What are my kids going to do without their grandfather? What am I going to do without dad?" She said looking up with swollen eyes.

"I know Rach. It's going to be okay I promise. You heard what Carlisle said, we could have a few more years with him. Dad is a fighter he can fight this."

"Your right he can get through this. We can get through this." She stood up wiping her eyes. "I'm going to go call Paul and tell him and then I'm going to get a cup of coffee. You want anything?" She asked grabbing her purse.

"No I'm good."

"Okay." She walked out leaving me alone with my dad. He looked so old with all the needles and tubes hooked up to him. I tried to figure out what I was going to say to him when he started to open his eyes. He looked around and panicked.

"Jake, what happened? Why am I in a hospital?" He said trying to sit up but was in pain so gave up.

"You collapsed during breakfast dad."

"Did they find out why?"

"Yes. They ran some tests."

"Well come on boy, spit it out! Did they tell you I was dying or something?" He laughed loudly until he saw the look in my eye and realized he had guessed the right answer.

"I'm dying." He said to himself. "What did Carlisle say?"

"You have stage three terminal brain cancer. Carlisle said that you could have a year to three years maybe even more." I said grabbing my dad's hand.

"Wow."

"There is so many things we can do, this isn't the end. We can fight this dad."

"Honestly Jake, I'm old and I'm weak. I don't want to do chemo. I may do the herbal tea but I just don't want go through chemo. I would be miserable and in pain. I'm not saying I'm giving up, I'm saying I just want to live while I still can." He was taking this better then I thought. Although, all the years that Billy sat around and drank he had to of know some day he was going to die.

"Billy, your up." Carlisle came back in then and looked at me. I nodded answering his silent question. "Well then, what have you decided you want to do?"

"I don't want do to do chemo, I want to do the natural way." Carlisle nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to send you to one of my good friends who is one of the best specialists in this field. I'll call him tonight and set up an appointment for you. In the mean time, I'm going to keep you here over night just to make sure your stable. Jacob you should go home and get some rest. I'll see you at home." Carlisle smiled lightly and walked out of the room.

"You look exhausted son. Go home and get some rest."

"Are you sure dad? I don't mind staying." I said. I really was exhausted though.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll be back to get you in the morning." I patted my dad and then I walked out. I checked my phone and I had 8 missed calls from Nessie. Shit I've been called for long she's probably worried sick.

I jumped into my truck and headed home to find my girl waiting on the porch.

I ran up to her and she jumped in my arms and we locked lips. As corny as it sounds, I missed her. We had been separated for only a couple hours but it felt like a lifetime ago. That's how it was with her. That's how we were. She let go of me then and put both her hands on my face.

"Carlisle called. I'm so sorry Jake." She said in a sad voice.

"Thanks Ness, it was a big shock but my dad took it pretty well. He is going to do the all natural way, he said he'd be in less pain."

"That's good, at least he won't be in as much pain. Are you going to move back with him?" She asked.

"No, I don't want to leave you here." I wrapped my arms around her. She pushed me back though.

"Jacob Black. Your father has cancer! Don't you dare worry about me! I'll be fine! It will be like when I was younger when we lived in Forks." She said with her hands on her hips. I knew I wasn't going to win this one.

"But what about us? We are barely going to see each other as it is." I couldn't bare the thought of being away from her.

"Simple. I'll come stay with you on the weekends." She answered. She had already thought this through. "Jake, I love you and I love your father and I love your family. As hard as it is going to be, I'm not going to be selfish. I've had you all to myself for years." She finished her speech.

"Okay, I guess I'm moving back." I said.

"Good, let's go pack your things." She smiled and grabbed my hand and led me in the house. As soon as we walked in the whole family shot into the living room.

"Jake, Seth just called and you need to get to the reservation quick. We all do."

"Why, is it my dad?" I asked panicked.

"No, it's the vampires. They found them."

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger ;) Poor Billy! Don't worry though guys Billy will be around for awhile so don't cry just yet! Let me know what you all thinK! Love you all! Expect new chapter tomorrow!**

**~Sparklelove**


	17. Chapter 17: Gone Girl

**A/N: Hey guys here is the new chapter! I am so happy I officially have more then 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much! I hope you like this chapter and please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Gone Girl**

**Nessie POV**

The day had already been bad with Billy being sick, but now the vampires have been found. This definitely was not good. Jake was already angry and as soon as the words the vampires had been found came out of my dad's mouth, Jake was gone. The whole family followed and I was told to stay put as usual. That pissed me off. I was a big girl. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

So there I sat on the front steps of the porch by myself. I was so mad at my family. Yes, I wasn't as strong as strong as the others, or as fast, but I could still fight. I could kill a vampire if I needed to, Uncle Jasper made sure of that. Jacob told me that I had to stay because he couldn't focus if I was around, and that pissed me off. He was my prince charming but I didn't need him to save me all the time. I wasn't a damsel in distress. I was a half-human, half-vampire, teenage girl who crazy vampires wanted to kill. But hey, it could always be worse right?

They had been gone for an hour when I felt someone coming. I tried to use my senses to smell whoever was coming but I couldn't. Shit, that could only mean one thing. Joseph. I shot up from the steps and ran into the woods behind the house. If I could just get to the lake, I can get away on the boat. Uncle Emmett at purchased the Boston Whaler at the beginning of the summer so he could teach Jacob and I how to wake board. People would stare at us as we sped by because the water was cold to any other human, but to us it felt refreshing.

I didn't have to look to know he was behind me. I kept on running as fast as I could. Thank God I had my dad's speed. I got to the dock and jumped on the boat, and searched for the keys. I couldn't find them anywhere. They were usually kept in the box below the steering wheel, but of course the one time I needed them they weren't. I was on the floor looking under the benches when I felt the boat shake. Shit. Shit. Shit. This was not good at all.

"Renesmee, Renesmee, do you think I'm stupid?" He made a clicking sound with his tongue. I stood up and I was face to face with him.

"What the hell do you want Joseph? Here to attack me again?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Renesmee, I only attacked you because you ran away from me last time. I only want to please you. I love you." He said reaching out to touch my face, but I slapped his hand away.

"Well I don't love you. I love Jacob. I'm always going to be in love with Jacob. When he finds out you're here, he is going to kill you. You should probably leave while you still have a chance." I said backing away but he only came closer.

"I'm not leaving without you Renesmee. Even if that means, I have to _drag _you off this boat." He said in a threatening voice. I backed up until I was at the end of the boat. "Renesmee, don't try to run you won't get away." He reached out his arm again, touching my forehead. I turned my head and bit his arm as hard as I could until he screamed in pain and ran away. I ran back to the house. I ran to the garage, grabbed my keys and took off. I didn't know where to go so I headed to Charlie's.

I kept checking my mirrors to make sure Joseph wasn't following me. I was shaking violently. He tried to take me. He was going to keep trying to take me. I had to do something. I had to fight back. I pulled up to Charlie's to find the house empty. Great. I'm sure Sue knew what was going on and probably got the her and Charlie out of town. Smart.

I didn't have my phone so I decided the best place to go was Rachel and Paul's. I sped towards La Push and pulled into the driveway. Rachel was home but Paul wasn't. I jumped out of the car and ran to the front door.

"Nessie? What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Joseph tried to take me!" I panted. Her eyes immediately filled with terror. Rachel and I had become really close since we had moved back. I babysat Lena and Josh for and even considered her a friend. She knew all about the whole ordeal with Joseph and understood how dangerous he was.

"Oh my god Renesmee! Are you okay? Where is your family? Where is my brother?" She brought me in for a hug and then lead me into the kitchen. She told me to sit down and started to make me some tea.

"The other vampires that have been coming here came to La Push today. My family and Jacob took off to go kill them. They told me to stay put and I was waiting for them to come back when Joseph came. He chased me down to the docks. I tried to get away on the boat but I couldn't find the keys.

"Nessie, I can't even imagine. I'm so sorry." She said putting my favorite, Passion Fruit tea, in front of me.

"Thanks, I didn't know where else to go so I came here." I said smiling. Rachel was like the older sister I always wished I had.

"You can always come here Ness. I'm always here for you." She smiled when Josh started crying from his nursery. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later Rachel walked in with Josh and Lena. "Aunt Nessie!" Lena giggled when she saw me. She came over and climbed in my lap. She was beautiful, she had Rachel's eyes, same ones Jake had, but Paul's nose and lips.

"Hey baby girl, I missed you." I kissed her hair. Josh came over next. He was adorable and when he talked he had a little lisp. He was the absolute spitting image of Paul.

"Aunt Nessie, are you here to babysit us?" He asked tugging on my fingers.

"Nope, I'm just here for a visit buddy, I missed you guys and thought I would come for a visit." I said giving him a kiss.

The phone rang all of a sudden and I knew exactly who it was. Rachel handed me the phone and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Renesmee, we've been looking everywhere for you! I told you to stay at the house and wait!" He yelled angrily. I got up and walked outside.

"Jake, Joseph came to get me. He chased me and tried to take me and I got away. I didn't know where else to go."

"What?! That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!" He yelled into the phone. "Nessie, come home." He said into the phone. "I need to see you. I'm sorry I left you all alone again." He said somberly.

"Okay, I'll leave right now. Don't do anything stupid." I said hanging up. I went back in and gave the phone to Rachel. I said my goodbyes and said I would be back to visit soon and left.

I thought about everything that had happened. I needed to do something. Anything. I couldn't just sit around and wait for Joseph to come again. I had to act. I needed to take matters into my own hands. My family couldn't help me and neither could Jacob. I wasn't going to risks my families' lives because of this nonsense. But would someone else help me? I knew what I had to do, but my family couldn't know about it.

I got home an hour later because I had drove home as slow as possible trying to figure out my plan. I had called the person I needed to and we arranged to meet in two hours. I walked into the living room where I was passed around and hugged by each of family members.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee!" My mother cried as she held me. Well technically she wasn't crying because vampires couldn't cry, but if they could this is what it would look like.

"I shouldn't have left you here by yourself. I'm supposed to protect you." My dad said holding me.

Jake was next. He pulled me into a big bear hugs whispering sorry in my ear over and over. I gave him a kiss and looked at the rest of my family.

"Guys it is okay you didn't know. Listen, I need to get my mind off a few things, is it okay if I sleep at Jenna's tonight?"

"Of course Nessie. Please be careful though." My mother said.

"Thank you, I'm going to go pack my bag." I said and headed for the stairs. I went into my room and packed my bag as quick as possible. I made sure I had enough clothes to last me and I went up to Jake's room to say goodbye.

He was laying on his bed and I could tell he was stressed.

"Hey baby." I said coming to sit on his bed. He looked up at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Jake, you know I'm not mad at you right?"

"I know, but I'm supposed to protect you and I haven't. I've been trying to find him but I couldn't and he tried to take you. I feel useless." He said.

I laid down on his chest. "Jake, your not useless. Your doing everything you can. Joseph is just smart." He looked up at me then.

"And I'm not smart?" He asked angrily.

"You know that's not what I meant." I said trying to calm him down.

"It sounded like it. You think Joseph is smarter then me and that I can't protect you?"

"Jake. Stop that's not even true!" I sat up then.

"Just get out Renesmee. Go to Jenna's and I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled a pillow over his face.

"Jake, I love you."

"Just get out Renesmee." He said annoyed. I got up and grabbed my bag. Jacob didn't want to talk to me and I didn't want to be late. I whispered I love you and looked at him one last time before leaving. I walked down the stairs and said goodbye to my family before walking outside.

I got in my car and started it. Before I pulled out I looked at my house, took it all in, because I didn't know when I would see it next. I took off then and hit the call button on my steering wheel.

"Hello?"

"Hey, did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes, I'll meet you in twenty minutes." I hung up the phone. 20 minutes later I pulled into the large parking lot next to a beat up old dodge truck. I grabbed my bag out of the car as the person got out of his truck.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's go were going to miss our flight. He nodded and grabbed his bag and held out his hand.

I took it, and Seth and I headed into the airport.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review! Love you all!**

**~Sparklelove**


	18. Chapter 18: The Missing

**A/N: Hey guys! Another new chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please Review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to SM**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The Missing**

**Jacob POV**

16 days, 8 hours and 13 minutes since Renesmee had left me. I was so mean to her before she left and the last thing I said to her was get out. She told me she loved me and I had told her to get out. I wish I could take it back and I wish she would come back, but we had no idea where she was.

Nessie told us she was going to sleepover at Jenna's. The next morning we kept calling her but she never answered. I drove over to Jenna's to see if she was just ignoring me but when I got to Jenna's, she was confused because she hadn't seen Nessie in days. Panicked, I went back to the house and told the family. Everyone freaked out and we even got Charlie involved. Nessie was nowhere to be found.

We all wondered where the hell she was. Could Joseph have taken her? Had she turned herself in to Joseph? Had she runaway to keep Joseph away from us? So many questions but no answers. Two days after she had gone missing, I had barely slept and I could hardly breathe. Edward and Jasper had gone through all the bank accounts but she hadn't withdrawn any money and there was no activity on her phone.

On the fourth day Nessie had been missing, I called Quil about Seth and when Quil said Seth hadn't shown up for the pack run, I knew. They were together. It made me feel a tiny bit better but scared shitless at the same time. I felt better that at least she had Seth with her, but why was Seth with her?

The voice in my head told me that Nessie and Seth might have run off together, but my gut told me otherwise. Seth knew how I felt about Nessie so he wouldn't do that to me right? No, Seth wouldn't. He had apologized for his behavior last year and Renesmee was in love with me, so they couldn't do that to me. But if they didn't run off to be together, why did they run off. The Cullen's and I talked about every possibility but couldn't pinpoint anything.

Nessie wouldn't have run off to protect the family because the family could have defeated Joseph in a minute. Nessie knew that Joseph could follow her without her knowing so she wasn't running away from him. But what was she running from, or running to? There were so many possibilities that I was going to go insane.

By the tenth day, I knew it had to be serious for Nessie to run like that. She knew something and whatever that something was, she didn't want to tell the family. That's why she brought Seth. Edward and I had eventually come up with a conclusion that Nessie brought Seth because he was considered family but not immediate family. He would be able to protect her from any enemies, but also protect her from Alice seeing her. Renesmee had been taught well, she was smart. If Renesmee didn't want to be found, she wouldn't. Edward had taught her everything she needed to know, and she was using her skills.

"I just checked her bedroom, there is 30,000 dollars missing out of her safe." Edward said coming down the stairs. The sixteen days had effected me badly, but it had effected Edward and Bella too. Edward had been going crazy looking for answers and all he wanted was his baby back. Bella had been in Renesmee's room for a week and had barely talked to anyone. She just sat on her bed all day long not looking at anyone.

"She took that money, so she wouldn't have to use her credit cards. She knew we would look at her records. I bet she left her phone behind to, because she knew we would track her phone. You taught her well." I said in a somber voice. The Cullen's kept hundreds of thousands of dollars around the house in case of emergencies. Renesmee had 50,000 locked away in her safe. My girl was so smart, she thought of everything. What we hadn't checked though was Seth's bank statements.

"Your right Jake, we haven't. I'll be back." He took off in the direction of Carlisle's study. I knew he was going to hack into something crazy and I didn't want to know. I had talked to Sue earlier this morning, and I knew she was worried about Seth. He hadn't told her anything about leaving town, so that meant that this wasn't a planned trip.

"Your right Jake it wasn't. I just checked Seth's bank account and he bought two plane tickets to London. The day he and Renesmee went missing. But I know my daughter, and I know that she knew I would check Seth's records, so this wasn't their final destination. That's why she took the money with her. So they could get to the actual place they were going by another way of transportation." Edward said confidently.

"You got all that from Seth's credit card records?" Edward never failed to amaze me. It was scary how smart he was. He was intimidating and if I didn't know him as well as I did, I would be terrified. He laughed at my thoughts.

"I'm glad I terrify you Jacob. As your future father-in-law I should terrify you." He laughed again. That was the first time Edward had ever even mentioned me marrying Nessie. I didn't even know he thought about it.

"Of course I think about it Jacob. She's my daughter and I know she loves you and you're in love with her. I know that in a couple years you're going to ask me to allow you to marry her. I think about it even though I don't want to. She's my little girl and I want her to be happy." He said with a sad smile. "Don't think I won't kill you if you fuck up though." He said with a smile again, even though he wasn't kidding.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We get on the first flight out of Washington to London." He said confidently.

"We're in!" Emmett said in his booming voice as he and Jasper walked in the room. "Were going to get our niece back." Emmett added.

"Alright, everyone who wants to come pack your bags. Were leaving tonight. Jasper can you get us plane tickets for tonight?" Edward continued, "I'm going to go talk to Bella. I don't think she's going to come. Esme, Alice, and Rose, can you stay here with Bella so she's not alone?" Edward asked concerned.

"Of course Edward." Esme said in her motherly tone.

Everyone split up and packed their bags. I packed all the things I would need and made sure the bracelet Nessie had gotten me was on my wrist. When I was done packing I headed downstairs, passing Nessie's room.

"Jacob?" Bella called out and I backed up and looked at her.

"Yeah Bells?" I asked in a weak voice.

"Bring my baby home please." She cried.

"I will, I promise." With that, I walked downstairs and headed to Emmett's car. Carlisle and Jasper were in the car with Emmett and we were waiting for Edward. He walked out a minute later with his duffel bag ready to go.

"Let's go." Was all he said as he got in the car. I didn't know if it was because his daughter was missing, or because this was the first time he wasn't able to find the person who had wronged him, but something in Edward was different. He was sad, and you could see it in his eyes. As soon as he heard my thoughts he put his sunglasses on.

It had been 16 days, 10 hours, and 5 minutes since Renesmee had gone missing, and we had no idea what we were going to find.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Three Weeks

**A/N: Hellooo pretty people! I know it has been a month! I was trying to give a little break in between to cause suspense because I'm mean, hahah jk I just was trying to figure some stuff out. Anyway, here is the next chapter! You are all going to want to punch me but I promise it will get better! I plan to upload next on wedensday! Thank you so so so so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites they are what keep me going! Anyway here is the next chapter dont punch me! ****  
**

**Disclaimer: You know by now.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Three Weeks**

**Jacob's POV**

Two months. That's how long it has been since Nessie went missing. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and I sure as hell could barely breathe. We had spent two weeks searching all around London but we came up with nothing. The problem with London is that it is usually cloudy so it is a beacon for vampires, which means hundreds of scents mixing with the humans. Nessie and Seth's scent was untraceable and that broke me.

I wasn't mad anymore, I just needed her to come home. I was torn apart inside and my days dragged on. I cried a few times, which was embarrassing since I never cried but I just missed her so much. I hated Seth for doing this to me, and I hated everyone in the family for not finding her. Bella hadn't talked to anyone, including Edward, in weeks, and Edward was acting like a maniac.

To say the family was broken without Renesmee was an understatement. We were no longer a family, just a bunch of people living together. Everyone had given up hope at this point besides Edward. He had been all over the world and back multiple times but never gave up. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he hated me for giving up but it never came out of his mouth.

"Jacob you really should try to get some sleep." Esme said coming in to check on me for the fifth time in two hours. I had been sitting in Renesmee's design room all morning and couldn't bring myself to get up. I looked through her books which were already full of designs and patterns, and I smiled at how beautiful they were. She had so much talent, all she had to do was come back so she could show off the talent. I hadn't even thought about going to school and I figured I could start whenever. Carlilse called Nessie's school and told them she had gotten some severe disease from our vacation and had a long recovery period.

"I'm not tired Esme." I said for what seemed liked the thousandth time that day. It was bullshit of course, because I hadn't slept in weeks. I occasionally went on runs but besides that I just sat in here and didn't talk to anybody.

"Okay." She said in a sorrowful voice and walked out. I hated being rude to Esme since she basically was my mother, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't until later that afternoon, when Edward came running in that my mood changed.

"Jake, it's a letter, from her." Edward said in a somber tone. "It's for you Jake." Edward said as he walked out giving me privacy even though I knew he would come back in soon and read it himself. Before I opened it, I took a deep breath preparing for the worst.

**Jake,**

**I know your probably angry and upset, and you have every right to hate me but I did this for you and my family. I've been to see different people and find out more on Joseph. It turns out Joseph brutally killed Nahuel and the rest of his village. I went and found one of the survivors and she told me everything. I also know now that the coven of vampires that keep coming around, are with Joseph. He's creating an army to take down the family so he can have me. They are coming in three weeks, I will be back by then with help. I'm sorry, and I love you, and Seth is protecting me. Please wait for me and tell my parents I love them.**

**I Love you forever,**

**Renesmee**

Of course it all made sense now about the group of vampires. They were spying on us, getting information for Joseph. They were coming for us, just like the volturi did all those years ago. We would be ready, and I would wait for Nessie. It hurt so bad that she was still gone but I knew now that I would have her back in three weeks. I ran into the house then calling everyone to the living room.

"What is it Jacob?" Carlisle said nervously.

"It's Nessie. She sent me a letter. Joseph killed Nahuel and the entire village. He's creating an army to take us down. The vampires that have been coming around are spies." I said breathlessly.

"It is like Victoria and Riley all over again." Rosalie whispered.

"Right, we have to be ready, who knows how many newborns he's created. Will the pack fight Jake?' Edward asked in strong voice.

"Of course, I'll call them now." I said before calling Quil. They would be over in thirty minutes. Edward came down the stairs with Bella then. She looked almost human because of her facial features. She was no longer the happy and beautiful Bella, but a sad and feeble monster.

"Three weeks?" Bella asked me in a tiny voice.

"Yes Bells, three weeks." I said hearing the tears coming on. I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. I am a man and I am not going to cry. Crap I'm going to cry.

"Thank God." She said and ran to me in my arms in a split second. I held her close not caring that Edward was watching. I figured he was over the jealousy now that I was literally head over heels in love with his daughter.

"I miss her so much! I want my baby!" Bella cried tearless sobs. I kissed her hair.

"I know Bells, I miss her so much too. We have to be strong though these next couple weeks. We can't give up, Seth is with her and protecting her and I trust him. I know he wouldn't let anyone touch her." I said rubbing her back. She looked up at me then.

"Don't ever let her leave again when she comes back. Ever." She then left my arms and went to Edward's. It still amazed me that after all this time they were still the same teenagers at heart. The pack came a little while later and we all gathered along with the Cullens in the living room.

"We need to be ready, we should practice our fighting skills again." Embry said.

"Agreed, we haven't had to fight in awhile and especially since there are new members to the pack we need to start soon." Jasper said in a slightly southern accent. He looked over at Alice who by the way her face looked, was searching for something.

"It looks like it will be in the same spot we met the Volturi. Joseph has a lot of vampires with him and they are training. Training harder and better then Victoria ever taught anyone." Alice said confidently.

"Okay, shall we meet up at 3 in the meadow then?" Carlisle said a minute later. "Yes, I believe we should start now." I said nodding my head. The wolves all agreed and headed back home. We would meet in a couple hours and practice fighting.

I walked up to my room and just laid on my bed closing my eyes. It felt good since my eyes hadn't rested in forever. I was almost asleep when Edward knocked and entered. I sat up to listen to what he had to say.

"I've been listening to some of your thoughts, and I wanted to talk to you about them." Edward said nonchalantly. I looked confused trying to figure out what he was getting at. "You want to marry her Jacob." He said a minute later. Shit I forgot I had been thinking about marrying her when she came back.

"Listen, I was going to talk to you Edward.." I started but he held up a hand. "Let me finish Jacob." He said looking at me seriously. "You've always been there for her, and you have always loved her and respected her wishes. I see the way she looks at you and I know how much she loves you. She is still so young and has a little more maturing she needs to do before you get married. I will however, agree to let you propose to her as long as you promise to wait to get married until she graduates and you have your business up and running. Do you promise?" He asked.

"I swear." I said confidently.

"I'm glad Jake. We still have a while though until she comes back. I miss her so much and I just want her to come home. It's been to long." He said his eyes growing sad.

"I know, but only three more weeks." Three more weeks until she came home. Three more weeks until the crazy vampires attacked. Three more weeks until I can propose.

Three more weeks until I can kill Joseph.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know it wasn't that good but next is Renesmee's chapter! It is going to fill in a lot of the missing clues! Love you all please review and let me know what you think! :) **

**~Sparklelove**


End file.
